The Neverland Princess
by LyrisaLove
Summary: Peter Pan always gets what he wants, and one girl is worth twenty boys. Please review! :3
1. Out of the Earth

**Chapter 1: Out of the Earth. **

* * *

Lily Evangeline Rose Darling wasn't exactly the most simple girl in the Enchanted Forest.

She was the fairest, kindest and no doubt, the bravest of them all.

Modest as she was, she never thought of herself as courageous or beautiful.

No matter what she thought, women envied her looks while the men around her would stop and stare as though she was an angel.

But she didn't feel like one. Not this time, anyway.

She looked down on the pebble path before her.

Her inky black dress brushing gently against the blood red rose she held in her hand as walked.

Deep brown hair reached her back , the gentle waves flowing in the wind.

Sighing deeply, she opened the iron gate at the end of the path, it's hinges creaking loudly as she did.

Her eyes mirrored the sky just like the sea, the flecks of light blue shimmered like ripples in the water as she gazed at the sun.

The girl pouted her full-sized cherry colored lips, now staring down upon the smooth gray stone that stuck out of the earth.

There was no engraving, not even names and Lily wanted it to stay that way.

She had always been taught by her mother that those who loved you and were helped by you will remember you even when forget-me-nots have withered.

And Lily will hold on to that forever. Because that's who she looked down upon.

Her parent's names are carved on her heart, not on some old stone.

"Do you want me to say a few words?" A gentle voice asked from behind her.

She turned to see who the voice belonged to.

"Alex." She should have known, his voice was always so soft when he spoke to her. "What are you doing here?"

"When I heard what happened, I asked Robin if I could come and see you. He agreed." He paced over to her and placed a hand around her, looking down at the tombstone with a sad expression.

Lily nodded, knowing Robin Hood was a good man. "How is he, and the gang?"

"They're fine. But what about you? Are you OK?" He asked, his forest green eyes looking sadly into hers.

Alex wasn't the most reliable friend in the world, working for Robin Hood and his gang. Stealing from the rich and giving to the poor.

But they have both been best friends for as long as they could remember.

The only thing that hadn't changed from when they were small were his eyes and his black scruffy hair.

His smile hadn't changed either, it would always comfort her when she was feeling down.

But today, he wasn't smiling, and neither was she.

"No." She admitted, looking back at the stone once again. "They're gone, Alex... What am I going to do?"

Her vision became blurry, and that's when the river escaped. Alex embraced her.

"They're not gone," He stated, wiping her tears away with his thumb. "Remember when my parents died? Remember what you told me, all those years ago?"

She sighed deeply, remembering. "I told you that they would watch over you."

He nodded. "Exactly. And so will yours."

She shock her head. "They took their own lives, Alex... If anything, they were tying to get away from everything. From me."

Alex frowned and looked deeply into her teary eyes. "They loved you."

"Even if they did...I've got nothing now... I feel so lost." She sunk to her knees and placed the rose gently on their grave.

"No." He disagreed. "You still have me, don't you?"

Lily nodded. "I guess..." She stood again, and Alex led her back on the pebble path. "But what happens when you leave? I know the gang won't stay around here forever."

"We'll figure something out." He promised.

Lily knew that tone too well, he wouldn't keep his word, how could he? It wasn't like he was going to give up on his dream; he always wanted to be apart of his gang.

She wasn't about to take that away from him. "No... I'll manage. I'm sure I can do this on my own."

He bit his lip. "You're a good archer, right?" He stated randomly. "Maybe Robin will let you-"

Lily cut him off, knowing where he was going with this. "No way. In case you haven't noticed, I am a girl." She stated.

"I've noticed." He couldn't help but smile a little, and she returned it.

"Good. Then you'll know that being around a gang of boys isn't exactly my idea of managing." She stated.

Alex chuckled slightly, knowing exactly what she was referring to. "Lily, you know that was like five years ago!"

She couldn't help but giggle. "I was eleven!"

* * *

_Eleven year old Lily ran through the village with a huge grin on her face._

_She walked through the bakery where a smell of freshly baked bread filled the air. _

_It was warm inside, as though she had walked into a hot bath. The early morning light slanted through the window, as the sun started to rise._

_The first face she saw was the baker's son. _

_His short dirty blond hair framed his face, uneven edges sweeping along his cheekbones, bangs obscuring one eye. _

_In a way, it looked like he just rolled out of bed. It always looked like that._

_"Hello, Jack!" She greeted. _

_The boy smiled back at her, "Hey, Lily. Hiding again?"_

_She was still grinning widely as she nodded. "Yep! Robbie, Will and Alex invited me to play earlier, do you want to?" _

_Playing hide and seek was Lily's favorite game ever since Alex introduced her to it six years ago. _

_Jack sighed. "Sorry, but I can't." Lily pouted slightly._

_"Why?" _

_He gestured towards the bread. "I've got work to do... Dad said that as I'm thirteen now... I'm old enough to work." _

_She nodded. "Can I help?" _

_Jack chuckled. "Sure, but you better hide first... I see the seekers are coming this way." He nodded towards the window where three boys were heading her way. _

_"Oh!" Jack moved aside, so Lily could hide behind the counter, just as the door opened._

_Jack greeted them. "Have you seen Lily?" That was Robbie, Lily recognized his voice._

_"Lily? Nope." He popped the 'P' and Lily smirked slightly. "She hasn't been here since yesterday." _

_Will groaned. "OK, I give up. We've been looking for her since god know when!" _

_Lily knew Will didn't enjoy hide and seek as much as she did, but he would always play just for her. Lily heard the door of the shop shut, and Jack told her to come out._

_"What happened?" She asked him, confusion written all over her face. _

_Jack sighed. "I think they've given up." _

_Lily frowned, it's not like them to give up on anything. She said goodbye to Jack and ran out of the store. "You cowards!" She shouted after them. "You can't give up!" _

_"Well, we've found you now." Robbie stated, grinning._

_Lily glared at him. "That's not fair!"_

* * *

"It was just a game anyway." Alex stated. "And besides, we got bored."

Lily narrowed her eyes, but he couldn't take her seriously at her smirk. "It wasn't fair."

Alex smiled. "We were young, it's not like we cared back then."

Lily crossed her arms. "Jack played along, remember?" She answered sadly.

He sighed, remembering the baker's son and the bond he had with Lily, with him. "Lily-"

"I'm sorry... I-I miss him too." She sighed. "Do you think he's still alive?"

Alex bit his lip. "I hope so. I hope Robbie is too."

Jack and Robbie have been missing for two years along with many other boys of the village.

No one ever knew what had happened, but the village would pray for their children to someday return.

Lily had been beyond devastated when she had heard the news.

Alex had stayed by Lily's side for the rest of the day, comforting her.

But the time came to say farewell. "When will I see you again?" A tear slid down her cheek.

He brushed it off once again. "I don't know." He told her, hugging her protectively. "But you have to know that what ever happens to me, you will always be safe here."

"I'm going to miss you, Alex. Say hello to Will for me."

Will had also joined Robin's gang, and Lily hardly ever saw him these days.

She wondered why he never came to visit her either. Alex bit his lip, as though he was hiding something for her, but he nodded nevertheless.

"Of course." He stated, squeezing her hand gently. "I will miss you, Lily."

And that was the last time Lily ever saw Alex Flynn Rider, for her life was about to change more than anyone would ever imagine.


	2. The Monster

**Chapter 2: The Monster **

* * *

Later that day, Lily was on her own again, making her way back to what she called home.

A luscious green canopy letting the sunlight pour through the leaves in a greenish light.

She could hear the happy chirping of birds and the rustling noise of small animals running and frolicking in the bushes.

The ground was covered in daisies and vines that so gently twisted up the trunks of the trees.

The smell is fresh, you can almost taste the sweet scent of the flowers rising in the crisp air.

But the calmness of it all, it was different, it was too quiet.

She didn't know where Alex was or what he was doing, but she had a hunch that he was heading to some rich person's castle with Robin and his gang of merry men.

A small gust of wind whistled, turning leaves of the forest and making her hair fly behind her.

The chirping birds flew anxiously above the tops of the oak trees, she guessed they were heading home too.

As time went by, the setting sun beat down, the day started to turn into night.

The sixteen year old girl could see her little, quaint cottage nestled in the trees of a cute little path overgrown with roses.

She knew it was a little old with worn wooden shutters and a wraparound porch.

Small little statuettes wee hidden near bushes with purple flowers.

Pink, yellow and blue perennials were scattered around the house, making it look younger than it actually was.

It was home, and she was grateful that she had this place, the only thing she had left of her late parents.

The wind made the swing, that her parents had built for Lily on her sixth birthday, sway slightly.

She stared at it and a tear fell down her pale cheek as she made her way up the few steps that led to the front door, then she opened it and the first thing she saw was a letter on the table.

"_I always get what I want._" Lily blinked. Who had this come from?

She turned the parchment over and found more. "_One girl is worth twenty boys."_

Then, she frowned. Was this some kind of joke? She sighed, putting the parchment back where she'd found it.

Walking in her room she found another one.

Lily frowned, turning it over. "_Turn around." _She heard the door shut behind her and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end.

She did, and that's where she saw him. "Hello, Lily."

Lily froze. "W-who are you?" She asked, taking in his appearance.

The first thing she noticed was his grin. It was terrifying, like that of a murderer.

The bluish gray of his taunting eyes stared at her with lust, sending shivers down her spine.

Only his hair seemed normal, short and light brown, there was nothing threating about that.

But the boy alone was threatening.

He wore a dark green attire, with a leather belt and matching wrist bands.

What frightened Lily more than anything was his voice. "Sorry, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

She should have known who he was the moment she had laid eyes on him.

Tales had been told that Peter Pan was a monster, living on an Island with boys he'd taken, forcing them to stay until they forget where they came from.

Then, they never want to leave, unknowingly drowning in the dark magic Pan had conjured.

Her heart pounded in her chest, realizing there was no escape. The only way out was blocked by him. "What d-do you want?"

Peter's grin increased, if that was even possible. "Wouldn't you love to know?"

He stepped closer to her. She took a step back, forgetting about her bed, she tripped and fell on it.

Sitting beside her, Peter placed a hand on her thigh, his touch scaring her. "Please leave... M-my parent's just died and... and I-"

"I know." He cut her off.

She pushed his hand off of her, and stood from the bed. "What?"

"I know your parents are dead." He repeated, as, he too, stood up. "They were very loud, didn't you hear them?"

Her stomach churned. "I- I don't..."

"They screamed so loud for their daughter to rescue them, but she was too late. Weren't you?" He sneered.

"You... You... Y-you did th-this?" She stuttered.

Peter smirked. "That I did. Shame you weren't here though, it would've been much more intense." He advanced again, but Lily ran to the door this time and slammed it in his face.

As swiftly as she could she darted though the house only to be roughly shoved back inside by Peter.

She fell on her back and hit the stone floor, hard. "How-?"

Peter grabbed her forearm and dragged her back into the bedroom. "Sit down." He ordered, pushing her forward.

Terrified of the consequences had she refused, Lily sat on the bed, shaking with fear. "How?" She asked again.

"How what?"

"D-did you do that... Y-you were here... and t-then..." She trailed off, as the smirk returned to his face, an eyebrow raised.

"Magic." He stated simply as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, making her feel stupid.

She nodded slowly. "Y-you killed them..." She breathed, remembering their previous conversation.

Peter laughed like the maniac he was. "We've already established that."

"Why?" She whimpered.

Peter sat beside her again. "You."

Her eyes widened. "But I-I didn't d-do anything!" She sobbed.

Chills were sent down her spine as he put his arm around her shoulder. "I know..." He stated. "But your parent's didn't."

"Wha-? What do you mean?" She pushed his arm off her shoulder.

He grinned. "That's not important, but I'd remiss if I didn't point out what is."

He cupped her chin in his hand. "What do you want?" Lily squeaked.

"You're finally asking the right questions." He stated with a mental glint in his eyes as he let go of her chin, brushing her cheek slightly. "I want _you,_ Lily."

Her glassy, wide eyes darted around as if she were searching for a place to hide, but deep down she knew she wouldn't get out of this. "No." She answered.

Pan raised an eyebrow again, and glared at her. "What was that?"

"You can't have me." She stated slowly.

Peter laughed at her comment. "Aren't you forgetting something, darling?" He pulled a paper out of thin air. "_I always get what I want._" He read. "Don't you know? Peter Pan never fails!"

"There's a first time for everything..." She whispered.

She should have seen it coming, but it had come and gone so quickly.

The sound of his hand slapping her face was like a crack of a whip. She had fallen of the bed and now lay still on the ground like a doll that never got played with.

Though she had the impression that he was already playing with her... With her mind.

"You still don't get it, do you?" He seethed, as he stood from the bed, his eyes staring daggers at her.

Lily whimpered in response as she clutched her cheek.

"When I want something, I get it. No one gets in my way." He knelt down to her level and locked eyes with her.

Lily couldn't help but retort. "It sounds more like you're child, spoilt rotten." She hissed.

Peter grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He stroked her cheek, ignoring her flinch. "Now, are you going to come quietly? Or do I have to drag you?"

Lily's heart started racing. "C-come where?"

"Neverland."

"No! You cant take me there!" She raised her voice slightly, trying to hide the tremble in her voice.

She stood up and backed away from him, but before she new what was happening she was trapped in between him and the wall, his arms either side on her head.

"Willingly or not, darling, it really doesn't matter." He licked his lips. "You will still be mine."

He pressed his lips against hers, much to her surprise.

She just stood their for a second in shock, until she started struggling.

But it was no use. She'd need a miracle to get away from him.

As his hands started to wonder, she could feel the darkness overwhelm her as she blacked out. "See you soon, princess."

* * *

**Hello!**

**I'd be really happy to know your opinions for this story. I really hope you liked it and would be thrilled to hear any requests or suggestions from anyone. **


	3. Welcome Home

**Chapter 3: Welcome Home **

* * *

As Lily started to regain consciousness, the only thing she could feel were her eyelids flickering uncontrollably.

Something was moving, but it was dark and everything was blurry.

She jolted up, her eyes filled with terror. She touched her face to try and assure herself that it was only a dream.

She had broken out in a cold sweat.

Then it was there again. She wiped her eyes so she could see straight.

Suddenly, a pair of eyes glared down at her. That was when she knew it hadn't been a dream.

She had expected it to be Pan, but this figure was unrecognizable.

A strange feeling appeared in the pit of her stomach, like when you're swimming and you want to put your feet down on something solid, but the water's deeper than you thought and there's nothing there.

She was drowning in his grayish eyes, and she knew just by looking into them that she was not going to be saved.

After a few seconds of her own eyes, she finally saw him clearly.

The first thing she saw was the scar on the boy's face, then his messy light blond hair.

He honestly looked like he wanted to murder her. "Finally!" He exclaimed, as though he'd been waiting for hours by her side, watching her sleep. "You're awake."

Lily closed her eyes, knowing she wasn't in for an enjoyable conversation with this stranger.

She didn't say a word. '_Never talk to strangers._' Her mother would always tell her.

The boy sat on the bed she was laying on, his smirk told her Peter had won. "Welcome home."

Her mother's rule had just been forgotten, she couldn't stay mute forever.

Her eyes widened at his comment. "Where... Where am I?"

"Neverland." He replied simply.

Lily's heart pounded against her chest, trying to brake free. "No... No! Please! T-take me home!"

He laughed. "You are here because Pan wants you." He sneered. "If he wants you, he gets you. You're not going anywhere."

Lily glared at him, before she turned away, facing the other side of the room.

She hadn't noticed before, but it was as though she was in the inside a large tree.

The room itself was round, and most of the furniture was made of a dark kind of wood.

There was one widow, it was rather wide, but vines from the outside would make it impossible to escape.

He watched her look around or a few minutes, letting it all soak in. "This is where you'll be staying." He stated.

"I-I don't want to stay here... I want to go home." She didn't look at him.

He chuckled. "You're never going home-"

"But I- if he's... If I-I-I could... If-If he's feeling... generous... I-I could..." She stuttered, making her feel like a child getting reprimanded by her parents.

The thought of her parent's made her stomach churn, missing them beyond words.

The stranger laughed again. "Pan is _never _generous." He replied.

Lily let out a growl of frustration before pulling the cover over her head, blocking the boy from view.

He didn't stop her. "I'm Felix by the way." He introduced himself. "I'd better tell Pan you're awake."

She could have sworn her heart had momentarily stopped. "No! Don't!" She hid further under the duvet, as though it would protect her.

But he ignored her as he headed for the so called door the other side of the room.

Peter grinned at his second in command as he stood outside the door. "How is she?" He asked, quietly so she wouldn't hear them.

"I don't think she likes me." Felix smirked, stating the obvious.

Peter grinned. "Given her lineage I'd expect nothing less."

Felix frowned in thought for a moment. "She doesn't even know who her real parents are." Peter closed the door quickly while Felix said that.

"When she finds out, I don't want it to be from you." His tone was dark. "Keep your mouth shut and do not speak about them when she's around."

Felix nodded, slightly worried what Pan would do if he disobeyed.

But as usual his good mood returned in a flash. "When her father finds out where she is, though, It'll be fun trying to see him get her back."

Peter was silent for a second, giving Felix time to speak. "What about the boy? I appears we're losing him."

"He just needs some motivation, and I'm sure our friend in the cage can provide it." Peter stated. "As for Lily's father, I'm sure Snow won't keep it hidden from him."

Felix tilted his head. "You're going to tell her?"

Peter smirked. "You'll find out soon enough, Felix. Now go back to camp and make sure Henry is still asleep, we don't want him running off, just yet."

And with that said, Felix left, leaving Peter outside of the tree house.

* * *

_Every night for the last two years Lily would always have the same dream when she fell asleep. _

_She dreamed of herself waking up in her bed and looking out of her window;_

_There was always a fire outside, one large crackling fire in which teenage boys would dance around like savages, two of her best friends amongst them._

_But every night, there was always some cloaked figure, he would always play a soundless pipe. _

_For two years, Lily would dream of herself yelling at whoever may be under it. Never once did she get a glimpse of his face._

_She yelled at him, begged him to free her friends of the trance they were under, and never, would he listen._

* * *

Lily curled up under the covers, her eyes burning with tears.

'Stop crying!' She begged herself. 'You're stronger than this!'

She was, or at least she used to be, when she knew what she had to do.

If she truly was on Neverland than her chances of escaping it were very slim.

She heard the door open with a quiet creak, and froze. Felix hadn't been that quiet.

Though she couldn't see, Lily could hear the slow rhythm of her captor's boots as they beat against the wooden ground.

When they stopped, she started shaking.

The covers were pulled off her roughly, making her gasp in shock.

Peter sat beside her grinning widely. He slowly brushed a strand of her mahogany locks from her face.

She pushed his hand away. That had been a mistake.

He cupped her chin in his firm grip and forced her to look into his demonic eyes. "Don't you like it when I touch you, Lily?" He sneered.

Lily glared at him, repulsed that he would even say such a thing. "No." She spat. "Leave me alone!"

Peter grinned. "Feisty little thing, aren't you?" He sounded delighted.

Lily couldn't bare his flirts a second longer. "Why'd you bring me here?" She demanded.

He laughed. "We've already been through this, Lily..." She gasped as he appeared on top of her, his arms caging her in. "You know what I want."

She couldn't help but notice his eyes flicker to her chest. "Y-you can't..." She started. "P-please... I-"

Peter put a hand over her mouth as he bent down, so his eyes were staring directly into hers. "I always get my way, Lily, scream all you want... But you can't stop me."

Her eyes widened ad she bit his hand, earning herself another slap. "There'll be none of that!" He hissed. "However." He moved his lips towards her ear. "I do like to play rough."


	4. The Savior

**Chapter 4: The Savior**

* * *

Lily didn't even have time to comprehend what was happening as Peter's mouth replaced his hand.

He parted her cherry lips with his tongue and deepened the so called kiss.

Blurry eyed, she was too shaken to even try and struggle.

His hand grabbed the back of her neck as he worked her.

She didn't have to hear his moan to know he was aroused, she could fell him.

That's when she started to struggle.

His hands gripped her arms as she thrashed underneath him.

She fought, trying to pry herself from his strong grip, only making matters worse as his nails dug deep into her skin, piercing her ivory skin and making red tears form from the cuts.

Tears began to fall from her pale eyes as his mouth came to her neck.

She could feel his breath on her between kisses. "Please!" She begged.

But her plea must have tuned him on even more as he licked her neck from the bottom of her ear and downwards.

Warm liquid rubbed against her skin, making her whole body cringe and choke back pleads.

Lily opened her eyes long enough to see him pull his head back.

She saw him smirk with satisfaction. "We'll continue this later." He stated, now literally sitting on her.

Lily was still shaking uncontrollably. She hadn't thought about it the first time when he had kissed her, but she had never been kissed before.

Peter Pan had been her very first kiss. "You're a monster." She whispered.

He raised an eyebrow, and leaned over her again. "You haven't seen anything yet, love."

"I-I want to go home." She stated, desperately trying to change the subject. "P-please... I-I just- I can't stay here! You c-can't-"

From the look on his face, Lily thought he was going to slap her again. His patience was running out and his temper was flaring.

Rage boiled through his body but he remained calm.

However, Lily couldn't help but notice him twitch slightly in frustration as he cupped her cheek. "If you ever mention going home again I swear I'll take you there and make you watch as it burns into ashes. Understand?"

Lily's eyes widened slightly, as she nodded.

Clearly that hadn't been enough for him. He did slap her, and it hurt- a lot.

A stinging pain spread o her cheek as her head snapped to the side, a bright read hand mark showing the extreme force of Peter's hit.

Lily yelped. "Do. You. Understand?" He gritted his teeth.

"Yes!" She rubbed her cheek, feeling another bruise forming there.

She was almost confused when his good mood return in a matter of seconds. "Good." He smirked, climbing off of her. "Now come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

Lily opened her mouth to retort, but worried about his sudden mood swings, she decided against it.

Peter grabbed her forearm and pulled her up.

In the blink of an eye, their surroundings changed. They were now in the jungle.

Moss dripped from the sickly dark tree's like decayed flesh.

Deep shadows seemed to ooze, move and threaten anything that it touched.

Every branch held the promise of something dark, gray and slavering for blood.

Even the wildlife held it's breath, seemingly sharing Lily's fear of Peter.

"What j-just- mmph!?"

She was cut off by Pan placing his hand over her mouth again. "Hush. You wouldn't want them hearing us just yet."

His hand was so strong on her mouth, she was having difficulty breathing. She nodded frantically, pleading with her eyes for him to let go.

He did, but very slowly.

Lily coughed a little, receiving a glare from him.

She shrugged, it had been his fault in the first place.

Almost jumping out of her skin, she heard a rustle in the shadows behind her.

Peter grinned, and placed an arm around her waist. "Don't speak." He whispered, before he called out to whomever was hiding. "You can come out now, savior!" He said before three women emerged from the bushes.

The first one had long blond hair and brown eyes, she looked like a nice women, but the look she gave Pan was enough to scare the boogie man.

The second one held a bow and arrow aiming at Peter's head, but Lily could tell that the women somehow pitied him. How? She didn't know.

The one who came out after looked deranged. Her hair was raven black and only just reached her shoulders.

"Where's my son!" She demanded.

Peter smirked. "Hello Emma. Snow... The Evil queen."

Lily's eyes widened, as she struggled to get out of his grasp. "Who are you?" They asked her.

She ceased her attempts of escape, giving Peter a worried look. "This is Lily. Pretty little thing isn't she?"

Snow noticed the forming bruise on her face and pulled the arrow back slightly. "Let her go."

Peter laughed. "I don't think so. She's very important in our game, Emma. I'm sure Killian will be moe than happy to tell you why."

"Killian? What does he have to do with anything?" Emma asked.

Peter grinned. "He's her father."

Lily's and the other three's eyes widened. "No!" Lily yelled. "You killed my parents! They're dead!" She sobbed.

Peter narrowed his eyes at her before he brought his hand back far enough to where he knew the slap would sting.

Without a moments hesitation he flung it forward until he came in contact with Lily's already burning cheek. . "I told you to keep your fucking mouth shut!"

"Leave her alone!" Snow shouted.

Peter glared at her. "Tell Killian that his daughter is here... We'll see where the game goes from there, shall we?"

With that, Peter grabbed Lily's forearm and vanished with her.

* * *

_The piper would never listen, but she saw him this time, he wasn't wearing a cloak, he was..._

_No... That can't be possible. _

_The piper wasn't wearing his multicolored hood this time, and Lily saw his face. _

_He was grinning at her. Taunting her. "What do you want!?" She yelled from her window._

_Still blowing into the enchanted pipes, he pointed at her. _

_Robbie and Jack weren't dancing this time, they were in cages, strung up in the branches of the trees, in cages. "Let them out!" _

_The Piper vanished. But then, Lily felt an arm go around her waist. "You will see them soon, little Lily." _

* * *

"What the hell are we gonna do now!?" Emma asked, shouting to no one in particular.

Snow thought for a second. "We have to tell Hook."

Regina raised her eyebrows. "Don't be ridiculous! You heard her, she said that he killed her parents! He was lying!"

Emma shook her head. "Or maybe she doesn't know." Regina rolled her eyes. "What? It's possible! I didn't know who my parents were for twenty eight years."

"Do you think Hook abandoned her?" Snow asked.

The three mothers exchanged glances. "Maybe, but we keep it a secret from now on. OK?"


	5. A Budding Romance

**Chapter 5: A Budding Romance.**

* * *

Peter and Lily were back in the tree house, before Lily even noticed they'd moved, Peter slapped her again.

"It's really not complicated, Lily!" He seethed. "I tell you to do something, you do it!"

Lily whimpered in response, laying on the floor.

He pulled her up again and pushed her against the wall. "Defy me again and I won't be so merciful."

With that, he vanished, leaving Lily by herself.

The room spiraled. The furniture became nothing but blurs as her eyes shattered like a glass window.

She tried to hold herself against the wall, stomach wrenching as if reaching from inside of her body for a way out, but it was useless.

She sank to the floor, finally letting the tears overtake her.

* * *

Emma, Snow and Regina waited in silence before they heard rustling in the leaves.

They quickly stood up, reaching for there weapons. "You can stand down! It's us!" Came David's voice, Snow's husband.

Two men, a prince and a pirate came out from the trees.

The first being David, the second, Captain Hook.

"Uh, where's the sextant?" Asked Regina.

David and Hook exchanged looks.

From what the women knew, they had been on a quest to find a certain sextant so that they could navigate the stars and leave Neverland.

But in truth, Hook had taken David to find a cure of a deadly poison, Dreamshade in which Pan and his followers use on there arrows.

David had been hit. "I'm afraid Pan got to it first." Hook lied. "It would seem he knew of our plan."

Prince Charming walked over to Snow and gave her a passionate kiss. "I'm not complaining, but what was that?" Snow asked, only to be kissed once again.

Emma turned away. "Okay... I'm complaining."

Regina rolled her eyes, "What I wouldn't give for another sleeping curse."

David stopped embracing Snow and turned back to the pirate. "Hook, he saved my life."

Hook looked slightly alarmed, "You sure you wanna tell them that, mate?" He asked.

The others looked shocked. "On our trek, we were ambushed by lost boys. Pinned down, outnumbered. But Hook, he risked his life to stop me from getting hit by a poisoned arrow. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be alive."

David walked over to him. "Your flask, please." He asked politely. Hook handed it over. "I thought he deserved a little credit."

"Thank you." Hook replied.

"To Hook." David drank the rum that was inside of the flask, the sour look on his face showed he wasn't used to the taste.

He went to pass it to Regina but she refused, saying. "I don't do rum."

The others drank, raising the flask towards the bewildered pirate, no one had ever raised a glass in his honor.

After the toast was over, everyone parted, leaving Emma and Hook alone together.

"You really saved his life?" She asked, giving back his flask.

Hook smiled. "That surprise you?"

"Well, you and David aren't exactly How do you say it? Mates." She stated.

He sighed. "Doesn't mean I'd leave your father to perish on this island." He said, even though he knew David would not be leaving Neverland.

The cure had be that of a spring. The waters could cure any illness. But alas, the waters were magic, and all magic comes with a price.

Hook hadn't paid it the last time. His brother too, had died from dreamshade, drank from the magical spring.

But the moment he left Neverland had been the moment of his death.

"Thank you." Emma smiled.

"Um Well, perhaps gratitude is in order now." He patted his lips lightly, showing her what he wanted.

Emma smirked. "Yeah. That's what the 'thank you' was for."

Hook pouted "That all your father's life is worth to you? Please." He practically begged.

"You couldn't handle it." Emma stated.

He scoffed. "Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it."

She pulled him closer and kissed him for at least a minute. "That was, um... A one time thing. Don't follow me. Wait five minutes. Go get some firewood or something." She walked away.

He understood, she was feeling guilty about Baelfire. "As you wish."

When Emma had vanished, Hook sat down on a nearby rock and thought to himself. Even Milah had never kissed him like that.

The thought of his deceased lover made his stomach churn. Then his mind drifted off to his daughter. He missed her.

* * *

_Many years ago, in the enchanted forest was a pirate. _

_Of course, you know this pirate from what he is today. But back then, many, many years ago Captain Hook wasn't his name. _

_He went by Killian Jones, Captain of the Jolly Roger. His crew respected him, and his love, Milah. _

_Adored their daughter, three years old and as adventurous as her parents._

_But a crocodile ended the pirate's happy ending. _

_For he, the dark one, he had loved his wife. _

_The very thought of seeing her fall for a drunken pirate had torn him apart. _

_So he sliced Killian's hand, and tore out her heart, crushing it in his hands. _

_Noticing the baby standing on the floor, eyes large and full of tears. "Mommy." She whimpered. _

_Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened. "She gave you a child?" He demanded, looking down at the pirate. _

_"Aye."_

_The dark one looked down at the girl. "What's you're name, girl?" _

_She narrowed her eyes and shock her head, refusing to tell. "Her name is Lily! Leave her be!" _

_"Lily? Lily Jones?" He glared down at her. _

_She nodded. "Aye." She squeaked._

_"No... I don't think so!" He grabbed her and vanished before Hook could do anything._

_"NO!" He yelled._

* * *

Hook was taken from his memory from a rustle in the trees.

"You really should've taken my deal." Said a voice.

Peter Pan. Hook remained calm.

The demon before him had made a deal with him the last time they had been alone together.

Hook could leave the island with Emma if he did his 'dirty work', in that case, kill Prince Charming.

"It doesn't look like I need your help with Emma after all, mate." He smirked, remembering the moment.

Peter scoffed. "What, you think that kiss actually meant something?"

"I do." He nodded. "I think it means she's finally starting to see me for the man I am."

Peter chuckled. "What? A one-handed pirate with a drinking problem?" Hook glared at him. "I'm no grown-up, but I'm pretty sure that's less than appealing."

"A man of honor." He corrected.

Peter crouched down, now level with the sitting pirate. "So tell me What would a man of honor like yourself do with a big, fat secret? Um?"

"Well, that depends what the secret is." Hook stated.

Peter smirked. "Baelfire."

"Neal..."

Hook looked up, the first sign of worry on his face. "Whatever name he goes by these days." Peter stated, standing up. "The guy Emma loves. Henry's father."

"What of him?" Hook stood also. "He's dead."

"No. I'm afraid not. He's alive. And that's not even the best part." He paused. "He's in Neverland."

Hook's eyes widened. "Is he?" He breathed.

"Oh yes. Can you believe it? I'm sure Emma would love to know that Henry's father is still alive. But I'd hate for that to get in the way of budding romance.  
So I'll leave it up to you... to tell her or not." He said, as he walked away.

"Let's see what kind of man you really are. You never know, they might be keeping something from you as well."


	6. Secrets

**Chapter 6: Secrets**

* * *

Hook walked over to Snow and Charming, his eyebrows drew together and he bit his lower lip before he sighed.

If he didn't tell them, then Pan would, and he didn't want to find out the consequences. "We need to talk. Pan paid me a visit. He, uh, He told me that Neal is alive, that he's on this very island."

Snow gasped , but shook her head. "Emma saw him. He was shot. He fell through a portal."

"No one could survive that." David stated.

"Well, he did, and now he's here." Hook replied. "Pan said he took him from this very camp while we were off in his cave. According to Pan, if he's telling the truth."

David frowned. "And, uh, why would he tell you? What does he hope to gain?"

"Who knows why he does anything? He has his reasons, but it's a sure bet they're not good ones."

Snow nodded, looking at something behind Hook. "He's telling the truth. Tracks and a scuffle. Someone was here while we were gone." She pointed to the ground, where broken twigs and moved dirt justified what Hook had told them.

"We have to tell her." Snow stated, about to walk over to Emma, who was learning how to control her magic with Regina's help.

David pulled her back gently. "No, no, no. She already lost Neal once. And if this is a game, we can't put her through losing him again."

"He's right." Hook agreed. "Either way, telling her is what Pan wants, which is why we shouldn't do it."

David nodded. But Snow wasn't convinced. "You want to find him without letting her know? Why hurt her unnecessarily? I've never lied to her before."

"You're not lying." David reassured her. "You're just keeping a secret until confirmation."

"Secrets always seem to keep us from the people we really care about." She stated.

David put his hands on his wife's shoulder. "And sometimes secrets protect the people we love."

Hook frowned slightly, remembering what Pan had told him. "Pan also said you might be hiding something from me too..."

David frowned in confusion. But Hook could see in Snow's eyes that she knew something they didn't.

* * *

"You can't see the future here." Peter stated, as he walked over to Rumple. "It's impossible to see the future in a place where time stands still."

The dark one jumped slightly. "I may not see the future here, but I can make one happen."

Peter scoffed. "Was that a threat? And here I made you your favorite breakfast: eggs in a basket." He gestured to the food. "I thought you could use it. You looked a little down in the dumps."

"I'm fine."

"Sure you are, Rumple. You've lost your son Neal." He started pacing. "Again. And Henry's unattainable because Well, you'd have to go through me, and we both know you can't."

"You still like the yolk runny, don't you? What do you want? Well, if you won't eat, then I will." He picked up one of the eggs and bit into it. "I'm just trying to point out the silver lining in your cloudy life."

"That by killing you, all our troubles end?" Rumple asked, glaring at him.

"We both know that's not going to happen!" Peter chuckled. "Because the only way to do that is for you to die, too. You can go, leave the island."

Rumpelstiltskin narrowed his eyes. "And abandon my son? And Henry? I don't think so."

"Look, even if you did save them -which you won't- what would be the point? They'll never forgive you for all the horrible things you've done."

"You don't know that!" He protested.

"Have you forgiven your father? You see my point? Back to that silver lining you have a nice girl waiting for you back in Storybrooke." Rumple's eyes widened. "Belle, is it? Stop this foolishness and go back to her. Make a new start. She looks fertile."

Rumple glared at him. "Maybe a new child? You and I both know that's the only future for you Assuming you want to live. Enjoy the eggs." Peter grinned. "I've got my own little girl to get back to... But don't bother yourself with her."

* * *

Lily caught her breath. Her whole life had been a lie.

Peter had killed her parents. But they _weren't_ her parents.

They were two people she loved with all her heart more than anything.

People who held her when she cried. A family. But not relatives.

She looked at the ground, trying hard not to think about them. Impossible.

Time seemed to stop. A boiling fury swelled inside of her, and the physical pain was suddenly too much to bare.

She screamed and fell to the ground, tears covering her pale face.

She could feel her heart, as though it's going to break into a million pieces.

Her grief consuming her to a point where she feels she cannot breath.

One simple question she had been asking herself: "Who are they?"

* * *

"If we're gonna hide this, we need a good cover story." David stated.

"What?" Hook asked Snow. "What are you hiding from me?"

Emma and Regina walked over to them. "What's going on?" Emma asked, noticing the worry on their faces. "Where you guys going?"

"Firewood."

"To get water."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Guys, what's going on?"

"Neal's alive." Snow stated.

Her daughter's eye's widened. "Neal is... Alive?"

"Maybe." David added.

"Sorry." Snow said. "She deserved to know."

"And I deserve to know what your hiding from me." Hook reminded them.

Snow sighed, and looked over at Regina and Emma. "He's right."

"Pan paid us a visit too... He had a girl with him." Emma said, Hook's eyes widened.

"Who?"

"He said she was your daughter."

* * *

Peter returned to camp and grabbed his spyglass. "Look at them go." He told Felix.

They were watching Emma and the rest of Henry's 'rescue team' look for Neal. "So determined to find their missing friend."

"Speaking of that friend What should we do with Neal?" Felix asked.

Peter sighed. "Take him to the echo cave. The game is about to get interesting."

With that said, Felix left. Peter made his way back into the tree house.


	7. Amateur Hour

**Chapter 7: Amateur hour**

* * *

"Believe in our love, and we can go back." Belle stated. "Take it, Rumple." She begged him to take her hand. "Please. Come home to me."

Rumple sighed. But before he could take her hand, Regina interrupted. "Enough of this!"

"Regina!" Rumple yelled, as she magically strangled Belle.

"Are you really going to fall for this?!" She yelled.

Belle gasped for air. "Rumple... Stop her!"

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Showing you the truth." She spat. "Look who you're really dealing with."

Belle's form vanished, being replaced by a dark shadow with white glowing eyes. Pan's Shadow. "Pan."

"What is this? ? Did you really believe that was Belle?" Regina had been in a bad mood ever since the team had ran off o find Neal.

Rumple glared at her. "Why are you here?"

"Well, for starters, it appears I'm saving your ass." She hissed. "You were about to be Pan's lunch."

"Oh, what do you care?"

"I care because I've been camping with the Charmings for a week and getting nowhere!" She stated. "If we're gonna get Henry, I need you. I need Rumpelstiltskin."

Rumple sighed deeply. "Well, the problem, dearie, is that Rumpelstiltskin can only stop Pan by dying."

"You're not gonna die at anyone's hands but my own. We're the two most powerful practitioners of magic who have ever lived. The Evil Queen and the Dark One joining forces? I'd say we can find another way to handle one smug teenager."

He shook his head. "You've never faced him. I have. And I know what killing him requires."

"And that is?"

"My life."

* * *

Peter walked into the tree house, and saw Lily on the floor, screaming.

He walked over to her, but she crawled away from him. "Stay away from me!" She yelled.

Peter glared at her. "You don't tell me what to do." He stated. "This is _my_ island, and _I _make the rules."

Lily bit her lip, "Please... I-I just want to be alone."

He sat on the bed. "That's going to be difficult. Seeing as this is my room."

"Wh-what?" She stuttered. "B-but F-Felix... He said I was-"

Peter nodded. "Oh, did I say my room? No, This is _our _room."

"No." She darted towards the door, but he appeared in front of her.

He pushed her back. "You're not going anywhere."

She gulped. "I-I-"

"You what?"

She looked away. "Nothing..." She remembered what he told her about talking about leaving.

He smirked. "Good."

* * *

"Lily's alive?" Hook had been asking the same question for at least half an hour.

Emma sighed. "Yes, she is."

Hook was happy that his daughter was alive. But he was terrified of what Pan wanted from her. "And she's here? On the Island?"

"Yes." Snow said.

"I have to find her." He stated.

Everyone stopped in there tracks. "We will, but first, we have to find Neal." Emma stated.

Hook scratched his chin. "Do you know what Pan does to girls who come to Neverland?"

They shook their heads. "What does he do?"

"He brakes them. In every way possible." His stomach churned. What if it was too late?

Snow gasped. "You mean... He... He..."

"Aye." Hook nodded.

Snow looked over at David. "He's right, we have to find her."

"We'll split up." Emma said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay... Emma, you go with Snow... We'll save Lily."

* * *

_Lily squirmed in the arms of the The Dark One._

_She didn't yell, but she scratched, bit and glared at him._

_He took her back to the hut, in which Baelfire had waited for him. "Papa! What-"_

_Rumple placed Lily gently to to ground and ran over to Bae, wrapping her arms around his leg. "Bae-"_

_"Who-?"_

_"I took her from the pirate who killed your mother, Bae."_

_His eyes widened. "You kidnapped her?"_

_"Bae-"_

_But Baelfire ignored him, and picked Lily in his arms. "What's your name?" He asked softly._

_She trusted him. "Lily Jones."_

_He smiled at her, then looked up at his father angrily, "Where is the pirate?"_

_"Bae, he's gone. He abandoned her." Rumple stated._

_Baelfire scoffed. "So, what are you planning to do with her?"_

_"She could stay here, keep you company when I'm away." Rumple stated._

_Bae would've loved to have a younger sister, but he knew her life would be as miserable as his own. "No. I'm going to make sure she has a good family."_

_Rumple sighed, "Then let me erase her memories."_

_"No. Why?"_

_"So she can forget her past. I can give her new ones, happy ones."_

_Rumple reached for her, but Bae stepped back. "No. Maybe if she remembers, she'll be reunited with her papa one day."_

_"So where will you take her?" _

_"To the Darlings. They'll love her."_

* * *

"I didn't know you had a daughter." David stated.

Hook sighed. "She was taken away from me, many years ago."

"How?"

"Rumpelstiltskin, he killed my Milah and stole my child."

David nodded. "That's why you wanted to kill him." It wasn't a question.

"I thought he killed Lily too."

From a distance, they could hear the lost boys. There was a bomb fire. "We're close."

They made their way towards the camp, until they heard a loud blood curdling scream.

"Lily!"


	8. Why Me?

**Chapter 8: Why Me?**

* * *

"Peter walked over to Lily and cupped her cheek. "Are you going to behave now?" He asked, treating her like a naughty child.

"Y-yes..." She sobbed.

Peter smirked and pulled her closer to him, so she was leaning against his chest. "Do whatever I say?"

She bit her lip. Hesitated. Peter's grip tightened. "mm-mm." She squeaked.

He grinned. "Get on the bed."

Her eyes widened, but she obeyed.

She lied down, and he appeared beside her. "Good girl. Now," He tugged on her dress. "You won't be needing this, take it off."

Lily clutched at the fabric, shaking her head violently.

Peter was about to slap her again, but a noise from outside the window saved her.

"Lily!" A voice yelled.

Her heart skipped. Someone was going to save her. Peter smirked. "Looks like your daddy is here."

Lily got off the bed and ran towards the window. "Help!" Peter came from behind her and pulled her hair back roughly.

"Did I say you could get up?" He seethed.

She shook her head. "Pan! Let her go!"

Peter chuckled. "Why would I do that?"

"Lily! I-Is that really you?!" Hook called, trying to get a better look at her.

But Peter held her back, throwing her back on the bed. "It is her, Hook. But you're not seeing her. Not yet."

Hook glared at him. "Just let me talk to her!"

Peter grinned. "No... You see, Lily's misbehaving... She needs to be punished." He looked over at her. "She's been a very naughty girl, Hook."

"Let her go!"

He shook his head, and appeared in front of Hook and David. "I wouldn't even be sure if she wants to see you Hook."

"Of course she does! I'm her father!"

Peter scoffed. "Her 'parents' are dead. To her, you're nothing but a pirate."

Lily ran to the window. "Father!" She called. "I-is that really you?!"

Peter appeared behind her and roughly pulled her back. He held her as he looked down at the two men. "She's mine now, Hook. If you want her, you'll have to go through me."

"I'll save you Lily!" Hook yelled. "I promise!"

"Come on out boys!" Peter called and within seconds, Hook and David were surrounded by Lost Boys. "Take them to the Echo Caves. I'm sure Emma and Snow are waiting for you."

"NO! LILY!" Hook yelled as he and David were dragged away.

Peter pulled her away, and within seconds it was only the too of them. "Where were we?" He whispered into her ear. "Oh yeah. The dress. Take it off." He ordered, pushing her towards the bed.

She stumbled slightly. "N-no. I-I won't!"

He quirked an eyebrow. "You won't?" He scoffed. "I think you will." He advanced towards her. "Because if you don't, I'll tear it off you." Her eyes widened. "And seeing it's all you've got... It'd be very humiliating for you to walk around with nothing to cover yourself with now, won't it?" She bit her lip. "Oh, and don't forget, some of my older boys might just not be able to resist."

Lily made another run for it, actually managing to open the door. But she ran into Felix. "Hello, Lily." He grinned at her scared expression, before looking at his leader. "Pan, I'm afraid Jack and Robbie have run off."

* * *

"This must be where Pan is keeping Neal." Snow stated, as they approached the caves.

Emma frowned. "If the cave is some sort of prison, why aren't there any guards posted to stop us?" She asked.

Hook and David came out of the trees with sad and angry faces. "Because this prison doesn't require guards. Echo cave."

"Where did you guys come from?" Emma asked.

"What happened?"

David sighed deeply. "Pan is keeping Lily pretty well guarded. We barley saw her."

Hook frowned. "I'm not leaving this island until I know she's alright."

Snow put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll take her with us. We promise."

He nodded. "We should get Neal." David stated.

"I lost half my crew inside those rock walls. This won't be easy." Hook stated. "The only way to rescue someone from inside is to reveal a secret."

"A secret?" David repeated. "That's all?"

"Your darkest secret. Echo cave derives its name from an old saying "the deeper the lie, the more truth in its echo. The cave demands that you reveal a truth about yourself. A secret you would never admit to anyone."

Emma groaned. "This is ridiculous."

"Don't kill the messenger, love."

"Even if we spill our guts, how do we know Neal's still alive in there?" Emma stated.

Hook sighed. " Because this is what Pan wants." He stated. "He wants us to rescue him."

"Why?"

"So that we reveal our secrets. He believes once we do, our secrets will destroy us."

* * *

Lily's eyes widened. "J-Jack? R-Robbie?"

Peter chuckled. "They know you're here, Lily." He stated. "They're looking for you. But they won't find you." He turned his gaze back to Felix."Make sure she's ready for me when I return."

Then, the door was shut and Lily was left alone with Felix.

Lily walked away from him, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. "You know what Peter does to little girls like you?" He taunted.

She struggled against him. "L-leave me alone!" She hissed.

"He makes them beg for mercy." Felix pushed her. "Makes them scream. But he never stops, not until you give in. And when you do, it only gets worse. But those girls only stay one night... You... You're going to stay here- forever."

"Stop." She pleaded.

Felix grinned. "When you defy him, he gets angry. The last girl we had here left with a black eye, a fractured rib, a broken arm... And of course, she could barely walk."

"Please." She whimpered. "H-help me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Help you?" He sneered. "Why would I help you? You're nothing. You're here so Pan won't take his anger out on the Lost Boys."

Lily's eyes widened. "B-but why me?"

Felix chuckled. "It had to be you."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Can't tell you." Lily glared at him. "Now, Pan told me to get you ready."


	9. Lost Boy's Resistance

**Chapter 9: Lost Boy's Resistance**

* * *

The wind rushed through Peter's hair and into his eyes, flying over the dark forest.

Suddenly, he shivered, all he could see was gray.

Emerging, he could see the stars sky again. Looking behind him he realized he had flown through a cloud.

He glanced at his arms. The clear droplets of water sparkled like tiny crystals on his skin.

Then, he saw them. Running. Jack and Robbie were heading for the Echo caves.

Peter growled angrily. "Going somewhere, boys?"

They both froze, almost running into him. "I've got to say. You've made quite the effort." Peter stated. "But I'm afraid you're going the wrong way."

Jack glared at him. "Where is she?"

"You can see her. " Peter said, a smirk appearing on his face. "Once I get Henry's heart."

They nodded, "Wh-what are you going to do with her?"

Peter grinned darkly. "That's none of your concern right now." He sneered. "Go back to camp. Leave without my permission again and I'll rip out your hearts. Got it?"

They nodded, and ran back where they came from.

* * *

"Emma!" Neal yelled, watching as the Charmings, Hook and Emma ran into the cave.

They caught their breaths. "Neal."

"It must be a hundred feet across." David stated, noticing the Neal was on a high Rock located in the middle of an abyss. "Even if we fashioned some sort of rope, there's nothing to attach it to."

"What do we do?"

Hook frowned. "I told you what needs to be done. Consider this the moment of truth, literally. Now who wants to kick things off?"

"So, what? Someone tells their secret and they sprout wings?" Emma asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Well, how do you know it'll work?"

The pirate sighed. "There's only one way to find out, I suppose." He took a deep breath. "I kissed Emma."

"You did what?" David demanded, shocked.

Snow glared at him. "David. Now is not the time."

Emma sighed. "I already told Mary Margaret, so technically it's not a secret." She thought it over. "But it was just a kiss. How's that your darkest secret?"

Hook stared at her with lustful eyes. "It's what the kiss exposed. My secret is, I never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love of my Milah to believe that I could find someone else that is, until I met you."

Another Rock appeared.

Emma was about to speak, but her mother beat her to it. "Me next." she said. "Ever since the curse broke, since we found each other, since we found Emma and all of that happiness, there is something I haven't wanted to admit." She glanced at Emma. "Our daughter is a beautiful, smart, amazing woman whom I love very much, and of whom I could not be more proud."

Emma couldn't help but smile slightly. "But she's all grown up." Snow continued. "And As much as I wanna pretend I'm okay with that, I'm not. We missed it, David. What we have with her is unique, but it's not what I wanted. We were cheated out of everything her first step, her first word, her first smile. We missed it all."

Her husband sighed. "What are you saying?"

"When we get off this island and get back to Storybrooke, I want another go at it. I wanna have another baby." She admitted.

And another rock appeared. Almost.

David nodded. "Nothing in this world would make me happier, and I know with all my heart that you would make An amazing mother." She smiled. "But it can never happen... At least not with me."

"What do you mean?" She asked, he smile replaced by a frown.

"When Hook and I went to search for the sextant, he was really taking me to find a cure."

Snow narrowed her eyes. "A cure for what?"

"Dreamshade."

"The lost boys, the arrow you pushed me out of the way." She stated, remembering how he got hit.

David nodded. "I wasn't fast enough. I was hit. Hook was able to find a cure, but it comes at a price. I can't leave Neverland. If I do, I'll die."

The last Rock appeared and Emma ran towards the cage where Neal awaited her.

* * *

Lily backed away from him, but he was quicker.

"Please." She begged. "I-I don't want to do this!"

Whatever Pan had planned, Lily wanted no part in it.

She especially didn't want to be around his second in command: Felix.

He tutted. "Come on now, Lily." He whispered. "We need you looking sexy." He grinned, as he played with her curly locks.

Lily couldn't contain her irritation, she slapped his hand away.

Felix grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her to the wall.

"I don't appreciate that, little girl." Felix snarled, which made lily flinch in fear.

"I don't appreciate you touching me!" She retorted, trying as hard as she could to sound brave.

Felix glared at her. "Save your breath for Pan. I'm sure he'll make you scream."

Lily fought back the tears and struggled as he pulled down hard on her corset, exposing her breasts a little.

She had to gasp for air as he tightened it.

Felix laughed at how uncomfortable she was as he started to move his hands down her waist.

He went lower and pulled out a dagger. "What-?!"

Lily's eyes widened as he sliced her long skirt, now ripped just above the knee.

"There. You look like a proper little slut now." Felix grinned. "I may not be able to resist." He sneered.

"Felix! down boy." A familiar voice said behind them, it was Peter who was grinning darkly with excitement. "She's mine. Get out."

Felix nodded and winked at Lily before leaving her alone with Peter.


	10. Still a Virgin?

**Chapter 10: Still a Virgin?**

* * *

Pan stared at her with hunger and lust and started to corner her.

"Felix is right," He looked her up and down. "I may not be resist either." He chuckled as his eyes wondered and he licked his lips.

When his eyes reached hers again, he smirked. "Actually, I don't think I will."

He pinned her against the wall much harder than Felix had, causing her to grunt in pain.

His hands started to go up her leg slowly, his face buried in her neck.

"So soft." He whispered seductively into her ear.

Lily whimpered. "Please don't do this!" She sobbed loudly.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Why ever not?" He smirked. "Is my little slut still a virgin?"

Lily's response was a teary glare.

He chuckled. "So innocent." He stroked her cheek. "I guess I'm going to have to change that."

His hand went under her skirt going inside her lacy underwear.

Lily tried to push him off, but of course Peter didn't budge. "Please!" She begged.

"Oh, beg by all means, Lily." Peter said. "It makes this much more entertaining."

* * *

"You Okay?" Emma asked as she ran over to him.

Neal nodded. "Yeah. But Henry, I-"

"We're gonna take care of him." Emma reassured him. "We just need to get you out of there first."

She started banging hard on the bamboo bars of the cage. "Wha Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma! You know that's not how this works. It's okay.

You can tell me anything." Neal stated, calming her.

Emma sighed deeply, "When I heard you might be here, and that you might still be alive, I knew I should be happy, but I wasn't." Neal frowned slightly, but let her continue. "I was terrified. I didn't understand why until now."

She stared directly into his eyes, a tear falling down her cheek. "From the moment I saw you in New York, in the instant you stepped back in my life, I knew.  
I knew I'd never stopped loving you. And before I even had a chance to take a breath, I lost you once more, and all that pain that I had pushed down for all those years, it just came rushing back, and I didn't know if I could go through it again."

She took a deep breath. "I love you. I probably always will. "But my secret Is that I was hoping that this was a trick.  
I was hoping you were dead Because it would be easier for me to put you behind me than to face all the pain that we went through all over again."

* * *

When he reached her most intimate spot Lily gasped for air. All she could think about was why this was even happening.

She remained silent, 'maybe he would stop?'

But he didn't, "Come on, Lily. _Beg_." He cupped her chin with his free hand.

Lily struggled against him as his fingers moved down her face towards her chest and began to untie her corset.

His other hand brushed against her intimate part and her breaths began to quicken. "Like that?" He asked darkly, yet somehow seductively.

She glared at him, causing him to grin as his fingers thrusted into her.

Gasping for air, Lily struggled more and more. "Please! Stop!"

Peter smirked. "Good girl." He stated, kissing her forehead.

"P-please." Lily whimpered.

His laugh was cruel, like how a bully would laugh after pushing his victim on a hard stone floor.

Lily closed her eyes tightly as his fingers left her sensitive spot.

With his now, free hand he moved her corset down her chest, groping her breasts and teasing her nipples.

She cried in pain as he tugged on them.

"Please stop!" She pleaded, gasping desperately for air

His lips pulled into a devilish smirked and bit down on her exposed flesh, sinking in his teeth.

Lily yelped and kicked him hard in the shin.

He jumped slightly, shocked that she would even attempt such a thing.

But she was still pinned between him and the wall. "You're going to pay for that, you little slut." He seethed.

No one tries to hurt him. The Lost Boys know Peter Pan can't feel pain, not physical pain anyway.

The only time Peter could ever get hurt was by magic. But he'd never die.

Those who had attempted to hurt him in the past ended up dead.

Lily would get worse, and she could feel it coming.

Her eyes were watery with the sheer pain and her breathing came out in sharp, shallow rasps.

Peter advanced on her again, only this time there was no smirk, only the daggers he glared.

She screeched loudly as he yanked her by the hair and threw her mercilessly to the other side of the room.

Lily collapsed on the wooden floor as she felt the pain as strong as one hundred knives sinking into her stomach.

Groaning and screaming with anguish, she writhed about on the floor, clutching her body.

Peter made his way over to her, but before he could say anything, Lily spoke.

"I-I'm s-sorry." She croaked, her desperate tone made her words almost inaudible.

Pan raised his eyebrows as got down to her level and took off his shirt revealing his slim but very muscular figure.

"Your _sorry_?" He repeated. "Lily don't you know? One of the best things in Neverland, you _never_ apologize."

Lily gaped at him. What kind of realm was this? "Let me go." She whimpered.

Peter shook his head. "Not happening." He replied, seating himself on top of her.

Seconds later, they were chest to chest, his mouth attacking hers, biting her bottom lip.

She writhed underneath him, her heart pounding hard against her ribcage.

Peter spread her legs with his hands and reached for her lacy underwear. "No! Please! Don't do this!"

He ignored her, tearing the fabric off roughly, throwing the remains somewhere in the shadows.

Lily breathed heavily as a stray tear slid down her cheek. "Y-you don't have to do this!"

Peter's good mood returned in a heartbeat, that sly grin appearing back on his face. "Oh, I know I don't _have_ to. But why wouldn't I?"

She glared at him. "B-because it's wrong!"


	11. Not Broken Yet

**Chapter 11: Not Broken Yet**

* * *

Peter shrugged. "Nothing is 'wrong' in Neverland, princess." He hissed. "And besides, I wouldn't give a fuck if it was." He stated, using his free hand to take off his trousers.

Once the too of them were completely naked, Peter stared in to Lily's distant blue eyes.

Without giving her time to brace herself, he thrusted into her.

Lily screamed as a burning pain poured through her body. She could feel her blood leak down her thighs and on to the floor.

She tried to push him off of her but Peter grabbed her wists and pulled them above her head. "You're so fucking tight, Lily!" He stated, thrusting deeper inside of her.

"It hurts!" She sobbed loudly. "Please! Stop! PLEASE!"

Peter attacked her lips, his hands groping her bruised breasts as he went deeper.

Lily couldn't help but whimper, choking out sobs.

After a while, he ceased violating her mouth and sat up, his hips still bucking back and forth.

He stroked her cheek, brushing away the wet tears. She flinched at his touch. "P-please... I-I beg you."

He pulled her in his laps, still moving deeper.

She wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall back on the floor.

Peter grinned. "See. I knew you'd give in." He chuckled darkly, as he breathed heavily over her shoulder. "They always do."

Lily cried harder, leaning into his bare chest.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin and Regina had thought of a way to defeat Pan without loosing any lives.

All they needed was someone to cross realms, someone who could come and go to Neverland whenever they pleased.

That someone happened to be a mermaid.

"Hello, Ariel. Long time." Regina greeted the red haired girl in the water.

Ariel glared at her. "It's true mermaids can travel across realms." Rumple stated. "But they can't be trusted."

Regina smirked. "This one can. We have history together."

The Dark One chuckled. "Well, that would explain the distasteful look on her face."

"And now she's going to help us." Regina smiled.

The mermaid opened her mouth to speak, but no sound escaped her lips. "Oh, right. You're voice." The Evil Queen waved her hand, returning Ariel's voice.

"Why would I help you?" She hissed.

"Because I can give you what you want." Ariel narrowed her eyes distrustfully. "I can give you legs, Ariel, and this time, control over them. But more importantly, I can give you what you need most."

"What?"

"The place I'm sending you among it's residents is your prince Eric." Regina knew this would motivate her.

Ariel's face lightened up at the mention of her true love. "What's the name of this place?"

"Storybrooke."

"And what would you like me to bring back?"

Regina and Rumple exchanged looks. "An object to help us defeat Pan."

Ariel scoffed slightly. "Well, I'm gonna need a little more than that to go on."

"I'm sorry." Rumple stated. "Pan has ears everywhere. We can't risk telling you."

The little mermaid frowned. "Then how?"

"Find a woman named Belle, and then give her this." He handed her a sand dollar. "She'll know exactly what to do."

She nodded, "Belle. Storybrooke. Got it."

Then she swam off, leaving Regina and The Dark One alone together. "This had better work" He said.

"It will." Regina replied.

* * *

She gasped as she pulled his hair, causing him to grunt with pleasure.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally pulled out of the exhausted mess that was Lily.

He laid next her and caressed her body.

"Not bad, lost girl. But this isn't over yet." He grinned and quickly pecked her cheek as he stood up getting dressed and left her naked on the floor.

Lily sobbed loudly as Peter walked over to the bed, he lied down and stared at her. "Are you going to stay there all night?" He asked, smirking.

Lily refused to give him the satisfaction of humiliating her further.

She used the little strength she had to slowly sit up.

Her legs dawn close to her chest and her arms in her knees. She was sitting in blood.

"I'm cold." Was all she could think of saying.

She covered herself, noticing Pan's eyes wonder.

He grinned as he tossed her a white lacy nightgown. "Here. Put this on."

She did. Peter waved his hand and the blood vanished, as though it was never there. "Now, get in bed."

Lily shook her head. "No."

"Do I have to make you?" He demanded, as he grabbed her forearm and pushed her.

Lily fell on the plush comfy bed and shot daggers at him.

"Prick" She whispered to herself but, of course, he heard her.

He grabbed her by the hair.

"What did you say?" He yelled, eyes burning holes in her skin.

She desperately tried to make him let go of her hair, but that only made him tug harder.

"Y-You obviously heard me, so why does it matter?" She asked beginning to get frustrated.

He narrowed his eyes. How dare she mock him?

Peter slapped her. "You do not talk back to me!"

Lily yelped in pain, her head turning to the side.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" She hissed. "Take away my innocence, you've already done that!"

She wasn't expecting him to smirk. "Oh, Lily. Lily, Lily, Lily... I'm going to brake you." He whispered darkly. "That fire you've got, it's a nothing but a candle, all I have to do is blow it out." He stated.

Lily didn't know what to say to that. She was trying so hard to sound brave, but he could see right through her the whole time.

He had killed her parents, taken her two best friends, and now, he had taken her. How could she be brave?

"Break me?" She repeated. "H-how can you break something a-already broken?"

Peter just smirked. "You're not broken yet, love." He stated. "Don't you get it? When the fire is still lit, there's still hope. I'll extinguish it."

"Kill me." She pleaded.

Peter chuckled. "No. I'm going to much worse."

He grinned darkly as he played with her waist length wavy hair.

She glared at him, turning her head to the side.

All she could think of was how much pain she was in and how tired she was.

She needed to be away from him. If only Alex was here, maybe he could've got her through this.

Jack and Robbie were here, on the island.

Were they prisoners, like in her dream?

Jack had always defended her like Alex did.

Will probably didn't care about her, because he never visited her as much as Alex.

But Robbie, Lily had always admired him, and now, she finally had a chance to see him again.

However, seeing her friends probably meant escaping Pan.

She knew she couldn't even attempt to do that now, it was a wonder she'd even managed to talk to him.

All of a sudden, Peter breathed sharply and stood up. "I'll be back shortly."

And with that he vanished.

* * *

Peter appeared at the camp, glancing over at Henry who was sleeping soundly next to a tree.

Felix watched him approach. "What s it?"

"Someone's leaving Neverland." His leader stated.

Felix's eyes widened. "Where? How shall we stop them?" He asked.

Peter sighed. "It's too late. Don't worry, Felix. We simply need to get word to our friends on the ground."

"In Storybrooke?" Felix stated, knowing how useless they were.

Peter smirked. "They can handle this. All it does is move up our timetable a touch. We need to get Henry ready. Inform me the moment Henry wakes up." Pan grinned. "I'm going to visit my little pet before we do anything."

"Have fun." Felix smirked, knowing exactly who his leader was referring too.

He headed sat on a log, near Henry , leaving Pan to fly back to his tree house to see his pet.

Before he opened the door, all he could hear was loud sobs from the inside.


	12. Challenge

**Chapter 12: Challenge**

* * *

Lily was crying because she was sore and tired.

She quickly wiped her tears when she heard footsteps from outside, but no matter how much she tried, more tears fell.

Putting on a straight face, she shook her hair.

Momentarily she thought how much it needed brushing, and as she did, it was suddenly smooth and silky once again.

Peter walked inside to find her sitting on the bed, where he had left her.

He noticed how she avoided eye contact with him.

"So how's my little lost girl, doing today?" He asked darkly, but grinned at her.

The so called lost girl looked up at him with a blank expression. Refusing to talk.

Peter hated it when people ignored him.

He walked over to her slowly, "Speak to me, princess." He ordered.

She turned her head away but Peter prevented her by cupping her chin. "What do you want?" She whimpered.

Peter grinned. "Why, I only wanted t see how my little princess was holding up." He replied as he stroked her tear struck face. "Last night was... Intense. Was it not?"

His hands started to move down her body. She scoffed, "L-leave me alone."

Peter licked his top lip, and smirked. "Not going to happen." His hand went further down and Lily shot daggers at him.

Before she knew what she was doing, she slapped him.

Lily tried to stare him in the face unflinchingly, to betray no trace of horror or fear from what she had just done, but she was failing miserably.

His eyes flashed, causing her to shiver, before she knew it, he slapped her right back.

"Two can play at this game, love." He slapped her other cheek and she fell on her side.

Peter jumped on her, pinning her down. "Game on." She spat, earning her another red mark on her face.

Lily caught him off guard, grabbing his wrist as he went to hit her once again.

She rolled over, no sitting on top of him. "I'm not as weak as you think." She stated, hitting him back.

Peter laughed at her statement. "I never said you were weak. I kill the weak ones." He stated, grabbing both of her wrists in one hand.

"You've got fire. And I've yet to put it out."

He pushed her off him, using his free hand to grab her hair and pushed her roughly back onto the bed.

Lily thrashed underneath him as he lifted the hem of her dress. "God no!" She yelled. "Don't do this! Please! Anything but this!"

Peter grinned. "No one slaps me and gets away without punishment, princess. " He hissed. "Now shut that pretty little mouth of yours, or I'll fuck that instead. Got it?"

Lily whimpered, and nodded slowly. "There's my good girl." He caressed her cheek.

He continued to take off her nightgown, exposing her naked body to him.

Then, with a wave of his hand, his clothes also vanished into nothingness.

Lily wasn't in the mood for this, and probably never would be. "Let me go!" She yelled, starting to get feisty.

Peter raised an eyebrow, smirking wildly. "There's that fire... Just think, by the end of today, it'll be gone."

"No!" She seethed.

Peter scoffed. "Is that a challenge?"

Before she could reply, his lips crashed on hers.

* * *

"Pan's shadow? That's your way off the island?" Hook asked Neal with disbelief.

Neal sighed. "Unfortunately, it's the only way."

"Oh."

"We thought you learned how to navigate the stars." Emma stated, remembering a certain coconut star map the team had found before they even knew he was still alive.

He nodded. "I know how to navigate the stars, but I can't fly."

"I'm guessing that's where the shadow comes in?" David asked.

Neal or Bae, whatever you care to call him nodded once again. "That's why we have to capture it."

"Capture it? We've never been within ten feet of Pan unless he wanted us to be." Emma stated, not wanting to be anywhere near Pan. "Sneaking up on him to steal his shadow? That sounds insane."

"Except Pan's shadow is rarely with him." Hook reminded her. "It's an entity unto itself. It can carry out his will from miles away."

"What does that mean for us?"

"It means we can get his shadow without having to be anywhere near Pan as long as we know where to look. I know where to look." Bae stated.

"Okay." Snow said.

"You and I are on shadow duty." Neal gestured to Emma.

"As am I." The captain offered. "This trek won't be easy. You could use another veteran of the island."

Neal smiled. "Thanks, man."

"Well, in the meantime, we'll give Tinker Bell a heads up, see if she can make good on her promise to get us into Pan's camp." David stated, Snow rolled her eyes.

"Okay, we meet back at Tink's." Emma said, saying farewell to her parents. "Then we get Henry and get the hell back to Storybrooke."

Hook frowned. "And I will stop at nothing to get my daughter back again."

"Your daughter?" Neal asked, confused.

* * *

"I wasn't on that ship because he doesn't need me." Belle stated, leaning on the bar at grannies, talking to Dr. Hopper.

At that moment, the door bell jingled and Leroy and a beautiful red haired girl walked in. "Beg to differ, sister" Leroy said as he closed the door. "'Cause this little lady just swam a real long way to find you."

"Uh, maybe you didn't notice the sign?" Granny said as she noticed what Ariel was wearing: a purple bra, and a strange looking light green skirt. "No shirt, no shoes, no service."

"Now you got a dress code?" Leroy glared at the old werewolf woman. "I seem to recall some Ruby outfits that are seared into my brain."

"So, uh, who are you?" Belle interrupted their little dispute. "Why are you here?"

"I came from Neverland. Rumpelstiltskin sent me." Ariel told her.

"Wait He's a he's alive?" Belle smiled.

"Yes. And he wanted me to give you this."


	13. Wendy

**Chapter 13: Wendy**

* * *

Lily struggled underneath him but he pinned her arms above her head.

He sucked on her bottom lip and with his free hand he moved it down her chest, groping her breast slightly before getting down to her stomach.

When he finally reached where he wanted, he grinned at her darkly and thrusted two fingers into her.

Lily gasped for air. "P-please! I-I'm s-sorry I hit you! Please! Stop."

Peter grinned. "No. I'm rather enjoying myself." He stated.

She couldn't hold it in anymore, she let out a loud sob.

He wiped a stray tear from her cheek. She flinched, letting out a soft moan.

Though it sounded like a pleasurable, it was more 'please get off me' moan.

But Peter didn't care much. "You do like it, don't you, princess?" He whispered into her ear.

He let go of her other arm and began to rub against her entrance.

Lily latched on to his hair roughly. "Don't, p-please! I-I-I p-promise I'll be good! just-"

She was cut off as Peter put his hand over her mouth. She tried to push him off, but he was stronger.

He grinned darkly as he slammed into her. Her loud scream was muffled by his grip on her mouth

Lily started shaking uncontrollably as Peter removed his hand, now wet from her tears. "I haven't ruined you already, have I?"

He roughly kissed her lips then licked and nibbled his way down to her breast, devouring each nipple for a few moments, before he stopped completely.

He glared at her. "This won't do at all." He stated.

Lily frowned, though she was somehow relieved that he'd stopped. She continued to cry loudly. "You're pathetic." Peter hissed.

He glared and pulled out of her, she was relieved to be able to breathe again but she didn't expect Peter's anger.

He grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the ground, standing over her naked form. "Wh-what did I do?" She cried.

Peter crouched down to her level. "You're nothing but a whore to me." He seethed. "Slap me again and I'll see to it that you never leave this room."

Lily's eyes widened. "I-I c-can leave?"

He glared at her. "Follow me."

Peter stood up and walked towards the door, Lily tried to stand, but she stumbled over.

He rolled his eyes, becoming impatient, he threw her over his shoulder.

She yelped, but was too tired to argue.

He walked through the camp where Lily could see so many boys, sleeping on the muddy ground.

It sickened her that Peter got one huge bed and left his followers to sleep on dirt.

Looking around sleepily, her eyes wandered to a different looking boy. He wore a red checkered long sleeved shirt and odd denim looking fabric as trousers.

Lily had never seen attire quite like that. She supposed that was the boy who's parent's had come for, as they wore similar clothes to him.

After a few moments everything seemed blurry to her and then everything went dark.

Peter nudged her, "Wake up." He hissed.

She blinked a few times. "Wh-where are we."

He glared at her. "Shut it."

She did.

* * *

"A sand dollar?" Belle asked Ariel, slightly aggravated. "What am I supposed to do with it?"

Ariel shrugged as she tied a knot on the green top Belle had let her borrow. "Don't ask me. I'm just the delivery girl."

Belle sighed, placing the sand dollar on the table. As she did there was a soft whoosh.

"Looks like you figured it out." Ariel walked over to her.

"Belle." Rumple's face appeared.

She gasped. "Rumple."

"I hope you raised the cloaking spell. The people headed for town as far more dangerous than even I first believed. They're unwitting pawns in Pan's game. I told you I was going to my death." Belle bit her lip. "I found another way. I can defeat Pan and live But only if you get me something from the shop. The object I need is hidden. But I know that with the strength of our love, you'll find it.

The magic vanished and Rumple's face disappeared into nothingness. "He's really into being cryptic, isn't he?"

Belle smiled. "He wants my help. He wants me to save him, Henry, everyone."

* * *

"Something tells me we won't find Pan's shadow in here, mate." Hook stated.

Emma, Him and Neal were in the cave Neal had lived on while he was also on Neverland. "Yeah, well, we're looking for something else. It's a it's a coconut. It's carved in two. One part holds a candle. The other part goes on top of it."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, your star map. We hid it. I'll go grab it."

When she was out of sight, Hook spoke. "I owe you thanks, for being so understanding."

"Understanding about what?" Neal asked, genuinely confused.

"Emma and me."

"Emma and you?"

"Our dalliance. You don't know, do you? Well, this is awkward..." Hook sighed. "The two of us shared a kiss. Apologies. I assumed she told you."

Neal's eyes widened slightly. "Honestly, it probably slipped her mind. We're kinda focused on getting our son back."

Hook nodded. "Of course. And I, my daughter."

* * *

She took in her surroundings. They were no longer anywhere near his camp.

Instead all she saw were trees, mud, dirt, rocks and something that didn't belong. Two bamboo cages.

'He's not going to put me in one, is he?' She wondered, slightly afraid.

She noticed something moving in the other cage as Peter opened it. "A-Am-Am I free?" A small female voice asked.

Peter gently helped the girl out of the cage.

She had messy, blond, shoulder length hair and wore an old and tattered nightgown. "Not yet Wendy. But that doesn't mean you can't come out and play."

Her eyes widened with fear.

Lily tried to stand up again, only to fail, collapsing down again. That's when Wendy noticed her. "O-oh my!" She was about to run over and help her, but Peter grabbed her wrist.

"Don't fucking dare." He seethed.

Wendy didn't struggle, she knew the consequences. "P-please... A-at l-least give her something t-to wear." She begged. "She must be freezing."

Peter slapped her. "Telling me what to do, Wendy?" He snapped.

"N-no." Wendy stated, clutching her cheek in pain. "I-I just-"

"I've got a job for you." He stated.

Her eyes widened in fear. "Please don't-"

He cut her off. "Not that." He reassured. "I've got another little whore now. You were no fun." Wendy glanced at Lily with sad eyes. "No. I want you to do something for me."

"W-what?"


	14. Caged

**Chapter 14: Caged**

* * *

"There's a boy I need you to meet." He told her, glaring at Lily who was groaning on the floor.

Wendy frowned, "Why?" She squeaked.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Just do as I say." He ordered.

Wendy nodded. "W-what a-are you going t-to do to her?"

"That's none of your concern." He said darkly.

"B-but sh-" Wendy started.

Lily whimpered. "I-I'll b-be fine."

Peter smirked. "No you won't."

Lily glared at him and gave Wendy a reassuring look.

But the young looking girl wasn't buying it. "P-please give her some clothes."

He rolled his eyes at her, snapping his fingers. Lily was now wearing black plain trousers and a rather revealing white shirt.

But Lily couldn't help but notice that she wasn't wearing any undergarments. 'Dirty perverted pervert.' She thought.

But nevertheless, she really wanted to hug Wendy for being so kind to her.

Peter then blew something in Wendy's face, causing her to faint.

"Wh-what did you do t-to her?" Lily whispered.

He raised an eyebrow. "That's none of your business. Now. Get in the cage" He ordered, opening the door for her.

"No!" She backed away.

One thing Lily was afraid of more than anything was being trapped in small spaces. She was very claustrophobic and there was no way she going into that cage willingly.

"Get in, now or I _will _make you." He threatened.

Lily shook her head again, her heart racing. "P-please... I-I'm... I just c-cant." She tried to explain, but why would he care?

He raised an eyebrow. "Lily." His voice was dangerously low.

She whimpered crawling away from him. "No!"

Peter became impatient and walked over to her. "Get in there now or I swear, I will bring you your father's head."

Her eyes widened in fear. "I-If I... I-I'm good... C-can I m-meet him...?"

Peter thought about it then shrugged. "That all depends on you, Lily."

She frowned. "P-please d-don't put me in a cage... I c-can't..."

"You can't what?" He snapped.

"I-I'm c-claustrop-phobic." She stated.

Peter laughed. "You'll get over it." He sneered. "Besides, it won't be for very long. Just until Wendy plays a little game for me."

He grabbed her forearm roughly and dragged her towards the small little cage that awaited her. "Please!"

He threw her inside. "Get some sleep." He locked it. "You'll need it."

Lily yelled when Peter pulled on a rope, making the cage rise up into the air. "PETER!" She yelled. She was scared of heights as well.

* * *

Henry's eyes were a lovely shade of hazel, a mixture of a deep green and playful specks of gold, which gave off a mysterious but lively aura, even though he was feeling down.

They were beautiful, clear, exotic yet innocent eyes that believed whatever they saw. But he had become doubtful.

However, he could sense that Pan was hiding something, and he intended to find out exactly what.

_"If your family's here, Henry, why haven't they come for you?" Pan had asked him not too long ago. _

_Henry turned around, facing him. "Maybe you're keeping them from me." _

_Peter raised an eyebrow. " Henry, I promise you, I'm not holding your family prisoner." He swore._

_Henry narrowed his accusing eyes. "Then why do you keep disappearing into the jungle? You're hiding something from me, and I'm gonna find out what it _  
_ is." _

* * *

Wendy woke on a familiar bed which made her tremble.

She saw Peter smirking at her. "Wh-what-?"

"I told you I had a job for you." He stated. "Convince the boy that you're dying because the magic in Neverland is fading. Get him to believe."

Wendy frowned, but nodded nevertheless. She hated lying. "Th-then c-can I go home?" She asked.

Peter laughed at this. "Not yet, Wendy." He sneered. "No. But I promise, I won't punish you if you do it right.

She knew exactly what he meant by 'punish' and she nodded quickly. "I-I'll do it."

* * *

Henry had been hiding near the camp, trying to find out what Pan was hiding from him, and now, he was pretty sure he could.

The boy climbed the ladder, following the sound of a girl coughing.

"You're not supposed to be here." The girl said, her eyes wide.

He frowned. "I know. I thought Pan might be keeping my family here. Why are you so far away from the camp?" He sat on the bed.

"I'm I'm sick, and he's afraid someone might catch it." She breathed.

Henry nodded. "Who are you?"

"My name's Wendy." She told him.

He nodded once again, he should have known. "Wendy Darling?" She frowned, but gave him a nod. How he knew her wasn't what she was worried about. "I'm Henry... What's wrong, anyway?"

"It's the island, Henry." She stated. "Its power is fading. I've been here a long time, but well for some reason, it's affecting me more than the others." She coughed again.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

She bit her lip. "You should go."

"Maybe there's something I could do to help." He urged.

Wendy shook her head. "Just please, I don't want you to catch what I have. Pan is already doing everything that he can. But the magic here I fear it is not enough."

"There has to be a way"

"Please go, before you, too, become ill." She practically pleaded.

He sighed in defeat. "I'll come back for you. I promise." And with that, he left.

* * *

Lily's breaths were fast and forced. She wanted to steady herself against the bamboo wall but the thought of insects crawling on her hand made her insides spasm.

Her palms were sweaty with effort of trying to keep calm. She wrung them desperately, for something to do.

Then she closed her eyes, trying hard to thin of a large field, Soft green grass under her bare feet, and blue, yellow and purple flowers around her, stretching to the horizon.

The sun tinting everything golden as it started to rise in the sky.

The atmosphere of calmness and peace pervades, and the beauty is quietly stunning, but that fantasy disappeared as she felt the cage sway. "Hello?" She opened her eyes and tears streamed down her face.

She could feel the cage moving, someone was lowering it.

There was a small thud and she was no longer in the air, "Well, well, looks like Pan isn't happy with you." Felix said from somewhere out of the cage.

Lily jumped in fear when she heard the sound of a dagger being pulled out, she almost screamed when the silver blade cut through the bamboo, making a small square like window. "He told me you were claustrophobic."

Lily glared at him through the hole, but she was somehow grateful for giving her air. "Why?"

Felix laughed. "I may want something in return." He winked at her.

Lily turned away. "What d-do you want?"

"Now, you see... Pan ordered me not to open this cage, it's enchanted. Meaning only he can open it." He told her.

She frowned. "So...?"

"So, I gave you a window, now... use it."

Lily frowned. "I-I don't understand."

He smirked as he put his arm through the hole and grabbed her so she was inches from his face.

"Kiss me," He smirked.

Her eyes widened. "No! Let go!" She snapped.

Felix laughed. "Even if I do, it's not like you're going anywhere, is it?"

Lily closed her eyes, remembering how closed in she was. "P-please... P-Pan- He... Please d-don't."

"Well I could fix that hole... unless you give me one little kiss." Felix said, smirking again, which made her shiver.

She sighed in defeat. "Put it back." She sighed. "I'd rather die here than kiss you." She spat.

Felix laughed and started to walk away.

"So long... lost girl" Felix laughed as he walked away leaving her to sigh in relief.


	15. Meeting Henry

**Chapter 15: Meeting Henry**

* * *

Wendy closed her eyes, "Well done." Peter's voice came from behind the screen he'd been behind the whole time. "I couldn't have played the part better myself. Though I'm not sure Henry's completely convinced, yet."

"I-I don't like lying to him." She stated.

Peter frowned. "Oh, don't think of it as lying... Think of it as... Providing motivation."

Wendy's forehead crinkled in confusion. "M-motivation for what?" She asked, almost regretting it as he gave her a stern look.

"Doing what needs to be done. You, see Henry has the heart of the truest believer and I need to control that belief."

"What do you need him to believe in?" She asked, trying hard to keep the conversation going before Peter did anything to her.

Peter gestured to himself. "Me."

She sighed heavily, the guilt in her stomach stirred. He was going to lead Henry to his death, and she was the one 'providing motivation.'

"Now, I'll give you a choice." Peter sat on the bed, . "Either you go back to your cage and I bring Lily back here. Or we leave her there and have some fun of our own, what do you say?"

Wendy's eyes widened, but she didn't answer. "I don't quite understand your hesitation, love." Peter sneered.

"T-take me back to the cage." She whispered. "B-but don't hurt her, p-please."

He scoffed. "I can't promise that love, she's too much fun." He grinned. Wendy cringed with fear. "Now, back to you're cage." He grabbed her forearm and in a blink of an eye they were back at the cages.

He pushed Wendy back in hers and slammed it shut, locking it. "Don't worry, it won't be for very long."

Lily made a whimpering sound, gaining Pan's attention. She was crying. Pan smile darkly.

"Awe... Is my little princess upset?" He mocked.

She didn't even look at him. He unlocked the cage and she crawled to the far end of it, trying to get out of his reach. "Don't make me grab you, Lily." He warned.

Lily gave him a shiny eyed, murderous glare as she slowly came out of the cage.

"Good girl." As soon as she stood up, he grabbed her wrist and they were back in the tree house.

* * *

Lily's legs gave way and she fell to her knees. Had Peter not been holding her wrists, she'd have fallen head first.

He laid Lily, who looked like she was going to pass out, back on the bed gently.

She was sobbing uncontrollably, when he reached for her shirt, she jerked away. Her voice seemed caught in her throat as she struggled to form the words.

A tear rolled down her face as she choked. "Please!"

Pan raised an eyebrow and waved his hand over her and she her eyes closed instantly as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

He smiled at her helplessness, so fragile but he didn't want to blow out her fire just yet... because for some reason, he loved it.

His eyes wandered over her face and smirked at his good work. Though, he knew he couldn't stay there, he needed to talk to Henry.

It was time.

Before he left, he kissed Lily softly and then vanished.

* * *

Why so glum chum?" Peter said as Henry walked by.

"You said you weren't keeping any secrets." Henry stated. "But you lied... I found Wendy."

Peter sighed. "Henry, I can explain."

"She's dying isn't she" Henry asked with concern in his eyes and voice.

Peter nodded. "I'm afraid she is." He stated. "Like much of the island, because the magic here is slipping away. I would've told you, but I didn't want you to have that weight on your shoulders, knowing that a young girl's life depends on you."

"So I'm the only one who can save magic?" Henry asked.

Peter had to resist a smirk, knowing that his plan had worked. "You are."

'How do I do it?'

'"The question isn't how, Henry. It's where... Follow me."

Pan took Henry to the edge of the cliff.

"What is that place" Henry asked as he pointed to a giant rock. It was shaped like a skull that was lighted up.

"That Henry is the place where you will be saving magic" pan said as he smiled at the boy.

Within minutes they had reached the end of the forest and appeared on the edge of a cliff.

"See that?"

Henry gasped. "Is that skull rock?"

"Yes." Peter nodded, letting Henry go in front of him to get a better look. "Inside is where our salvation awaits. A salvation that only the heart of the truest believer can bring."

"Me?"

He grinned. "That's right, Henry. But I won't lie to you. It won't be easy. It will require heroism and sacrifice." He let out a deep breath. "The only question is, are you up to the task?"

Henry nodded. "Yes."

Pan smiled but he sensed something, it was lily she had woken up.

"That makes very happy, but first I need to take care of some things" pan said in a rush as he grabbed Henry's shoulder and hurried through the forest back to camp.

Henry was slightly confused, but he didn't complain, he spent the rest of the evening dancing around the fire like a Lost Boy.

* * *

Lily opened her eyes slowly, her cheeks still damp from her tears. Then she recalled of why she'd been crying and unsurprisingly, more fell.

That's when Peter appeared.

Lily groaned as she sat up in bed.

"What you want" lily asked as she noticed him

He smirked, then looked out of the widow. "What did you dream about?" He asked.

Lily stared at the back of his head, wide eyes. "I-I d-didn't."

"Everybody dreams, princess." He turned to face her. "I won't force you to tell me. But in time you will have nothing to hide from me."

Lily nodded slowly, not wanting to add to the conversation. "Now... What do you say to a good old party?"

"No." She said, a little too soon.

"Well now you say that, you can either come to the party or we can have our own right here." He smirked darkly.

Her stomach churned. "No." She repeated, sighing deeply in defeat. "I-I'll go." she responded and gave him a small glare.

Peter stared at her for a while. "Good. But you can't go looking like that." He snapped his fingers and Lily was wearing an outfit similar to the Lost Boys but instead of a cape, she had a mahogany corset that made her breasts look bigger and tight leggings.

"Oh, and rules. One, if you so much as defy me once, I'll kill Jack and Robbie."

Her eyes widened. "Are they-?"

He nodded. "Yes. But you are not to speak with them. Understand?"

She shook her head. "I-It's been s-so long I can't just ignore them!"

"Maybe I'll let you talk to them if you behave" pan said as he looked at lily up and down.

She nodded. "Second rule. "Henry will ask you questions. When he does, tell him to come to me. You aren't to answer any of his questions. Understand?"

"Yes" She replied, looking at herself in the mirror with a disgusted look on her face.

* * *

"Everything all right?" Emma asked as she walked back towards Hook and Neal.

"Couldn't be better." Neal sighed.

She nodded, as she handed him the coconut ."Here it is, your star map."

"It's not a star map." H stated. "It's what we're gonna use to trap Pan's shadow."

Hook scoffed. "A coconut? Are you daft?"

Neal raised an eyebrow at him. "You came to Neverland on a pirate ship through a portal and you draw the line at a magic coconut?"

The pirate couldn't help but smile slightly. "Fair enough."

"What's our next stop on this mission?" Emma asked.

Neal glanced at Hook who tensed at his next words. "Dark Hollow."

The blond beside them groaned. "Really? Why couldn't it be called something like Sunshine Valley or Rainbow Cove? What exactly is it?"

"Just what it sounds like," Hook replied. "The darkest spot on the entire island. Any light that makes its way in is snuffed out by the shadows that call it home.

Even I managed to avoid it." He said.

"Well, time to break tradition." She sighed, slightly worried. "Dark Hollow it is. That's where we're gonna find Pan's shadow, right?"

Neal nodded."Yeah. It's the only way we'll ever get back to Storybrooke."

* * *

Lily was led to the camp and the first thing she did was sit on a log.

The boys were dancing around a large fire, laughing wildly. "Who are you?" A voice asked.

Lily turned around and saw the boy she guessed was Henry.

Her eyes widened. "Y-you should a-ask Pan... He'll tell you." She ran to the other side of camp.

Henry stared after her, bewildered. "Is something wrong, Henry?" Peter asked from beside him. He frowned. "Who is she?"

Peter smirked as he looked over at Lily then back at Henry "Henry meet our lost girl, Lilian."

Lily glared at him. No one called her that. Ever. "Lily." She almost yelled back.

Henry nodded slowly, he could sense something was wrong.

Peter raised an eyebrow at her warningly. "Is she Tigerlily?" Henry asked. Peter laughed. "Who? No... But I do like the sound of that."

"Lily! Come over here and meet our guest of honor Henry"

Lily knew she had to so she put on her bravest face and walked over to them.

She gave Henry a nervous smile. "Hi." Henry greeted.

Lily bit her lip and looked at Peter, who sighed. "You can speak, Lily."

"Hello." She squeaked.


	16. Neal's Plan

**Chapter 16: Neal's Plan**

* * *

Henry had been beside her most of the evening, trying to get to know her, but Peter was the one who answered all of his questions.

She hardly ever spoke. She kept looking at the boys, trying to find Jack and Robbie, they had to be there somewhere.

* * *

"Everything all right?" Emma asked as she walked back towards Hook and Neal.

"Couldn't be better." Neal sighed.

She nodded, as she handed him the coconut ."Here it is, your star map."

"It's not a star map." H stated. "It's what we're gonna use to trap Pan's shadow."

Hook scoffed. "A coconut? Are you daft?"

Neal raised an eyebrow at him. "You came to Neverland on a pirate ship through a portal and you draw the line at a magic coconut?"

The pirate couldn't help but smile slightly. "Fair enough."

"What's our next stop on this mission?" Emma asked.

Neal glanced at Hook who tensed at his next words. "Dark Hollow."

The blond beside them groaned. "Really? Why couldn't it be called something like Sunshine Valley or Rainbow Cove? What exactly is it?"

"Just what it sounds like," Hook replied. "The darkest spot on the entire island. Any light that makes its way in is snuffed out by the shadows that call it home.

Even I managed to avoid it." He said.

"Well, time to break tradition." She sighed, slightly worried. "Dark Hollow it is. That's where we're gonna find Pan's shadow, right?"

Neal nodded."Yeah. It's the only way we'll ever get back to Storybrooke."

The trio, Hook, Emma and Neal left the cave and started to head for towards the Hollow.

"So... Hook... Who is you're daughter anyway?" Neal asked.

The Pirate sighed deeply. "I-I don't even know... Your father took her away from me, when he killed your mother."

Neal's eyes widened.

_"I took her from the pirate who killed your mother, Bae."_

_His eyes widened. "You kidnapped her?"_

_"Bae-"_

_But Baelfire ignored him, and picked Lily in his arms. "What's your name?" He asked softly._

_She trusted him. "Lily Jones."_

"What's her name?" He asked, slowly.

"Her name is Lily..."

Neal put a hand to his forehead. "Her mum was... My mum. Which makes her-"

Hook stopped in his tracks, and Emma spoke. "Your half sister." She stated.

"Hook, I'm sorry about my father taking her" Neal said with sympathizing eyes.

At that moment, Hook and Neal knew that their battle to win Emma's heart wouldn't get them anywhere.

Hook would back off, for now that is. Emma smiled slightly.

"It's not your fault. We should be at the hollow in a few hours at most.

"Why don't we try and save Lily and Henry first?" Neal suggested.

Emma shook her head. "It's too risky. We can't just-"

"I still have some squid ink left from when I left my dad. We might be able to get them."

Hook nodded. "Sounds like a plan, but how are you going to get close enough to put it on him?"

Neal smirked. "I don't need to get close... All I need is one clean shot."

Emma bit her lip slightly. "OK. Guys... I'm going back to camp. I'll tell them there's been a slight change of plan."

Hook nodded. "When we bring them back, we'll retrieve Pan's shadow."

Emma nodded and fled back to camp to tell everyone their plan, leaving Neal and hook alone to face Peter.

It took them about an hour to find the camp.

"So, now what?" Hook asked, counting the lost boys. "There's loads of 'em." He stated. "We're just gonna walk in there and hope for the best?"

Neal rolled his eyes as he started looking through his bag. "Here... This ought to do the trick."

Before Hook could see what had happened, Neal blew something into the air and it covered the entire camp, causing everyone to sleep.

That's when they saw Pan, sitting on a log, he was still awake. Lily and Henry were beside him.

"We have a guest!" Peter exclaimed. "No doubt someone who knows how much I like guessing games."

He stood up and looked over to where Hook was standing. "Who could it be?" He smirked. I guess a Pirate."

Hook glared at him. "Come to save Lily, have you, laddie? How exciting. A one handed pirate ready to sacrifice his life for his family. Speaking of family..." His gaze moved towards the bushes where Neal was standing. "You can come out now, Baelfire."

"Name's Neal now." Neal stated coldly, as he came out of the shadows with a crossbow pointed at Pan.

Peter sighed. "New name, but the same old tricks. It's heartwarming to see you too working together, especially after you kissed Emma, Killian."

"What are you waiting for?" Hook asked Neal, getting tired of Pan's mind games.

"I got this." Was Neal's reply as he pulled the trigger.

The arrow darted towards Pan, but he caught it in his hand before it could touch his chest and scoffed.

"Clever. But we've been through this before, Baelfire. Have you remembered nothing?" He scoffed, dropping the arrow on the ground.

Neal nodded. "I remember plenty, that's why I didn't coat the tip." He sneered before looking over at Hook. "Grab the kids."

Hook walked over to Henry and Lily. He couldn't help but notice that Lily was almost the same weight as Henry, as though she hadn't eaten for days.

"Well, how about that? I'm impressed." Peter stated, though the look on his face told otherwise, as he glared at Hook.

A purple like force field surrounded Pan so he couldn't move. "You can try and take them from me... But you won't get far." He threatened.

"Let's go." Neal said as he and Hook fled into the forest with their children.

"Where are we?" Neal asked Hook.

"The other side of the island." He replied as he placed Henry gently next to Henry on the ground. "We're safe here for the time being."

"Hey. Hey, Lily. It's me." Hook nudged his daughter. "Hey, it's your dad."

Neal sighed. "No, she can't hear you."

"Can't you wake them?"

He shook his head. "Pulling him out of the spell could be dangerous, cause I have no idea how to do it...They'll both wake naturally in a few hours."

"All right."

"We should get back to the others... They'll be getting worried."

"Aye, you're right mate." And with that, they picked up their children and made their way for the camp.

When they reached it they were bewildered to find it empty. "Emma was here, look. She left us a note."

He picked it up and read it. "She said she's gone to dark hollow with snow and David. How does she even know where it is?"

Hook thought for a moment. "The map Pan gave her. She must have used that"


	17. Fail

**Chapter 17: Failed**

* * *

"You just missed her." Pan's voice echoed through the clearing. "You disappoint me. I thought I taught you better."

He walked over to them. "Never break in somewhere unless you know the way out."

"I'll remember that for next time." Neal retorted.

Pan scoffed. "Well, there isn't going to be a next time

Pan snapped his fingers and Felix and the lost boys came out of nowhere and grabbed lily and Henry.

"We will get them back, no matter what it takes." Neal hissed.

Peter scoffed. "You're not getting it. That's not the problem. You got 'em. I got 'em back. It's the game." He smirked. "No, my boy, the real problem for you is that there is no escaping one gets off this island without my permission."

"Did you? Look at where you now" pan smirked. "It's like you never left!"

"Are you saying you'll let me go" Neal said.

"I'm saying everyones where I want them" Pan said, smiling.

Lily started to wake, groaning slightly. "Something to chew on. You know where to take them!" He called to the Lost boys, who grabbed Hook and Neal and started dragging them away

"NO! Lily!"

"Henry!

"Oh, don't worry. It won't be for very long."

Hook glared at him. "If you lay one finger on her-!"

Peter laughed. "I've not just laid a finger on her, Killian... Trust me. She screamed."

"ARGH!" Hook thrashed against the lost boys but it was useless.

Peter smirked and walked back to the camp.

Lily woke with a start as she was placed on the ground. "Dad?" She called.

"What happened?" Henry asked.

"What?" She asked.

Henry frowned. "We were talking when all of a sudden everything goes black and you call for you're dad?"

"Henry, can I borrow Lily for a minute?" Pan asked.

He nodded. "What happened?"

"You both fell asleep. Don't worry, it was just a cat nap." He smirked. "Come on Lily."

Lily eyes widened but, nevertheless she got up and followed.

"Wh-where are w-we going?" She asked as his pace quickened.

Pan smirked at her. "I just wanted to see my flower" He said as he moved her hair back.

Lily shivered. "C-can I go back t-to the party?" As much as she hated being there, it was much better than being alone with him. "Please?"

Pan raised his eyebrows.

"I suppose but I want a kiss first" He grinned

Lily closed her eyes. "B-but c-can't I just g-go back?" She begged.

"You're not going anywhere until I get what I want" He started walking closer to her.

She backed away. "Come on, Lily... One little kiss."

Lily shook her head. She knew very well that he'd only get carried away.

He backed her up against the nearest tree and started pulling at her clothing. "You-Said-One-Kiss!" She moaned at he kissed her.

He let go of her and smirked.

"Now you may go, but we will finish this later" pan said as he grabbed lily an they went back to camp.

She almost burst into tears but Peter grabbed her arm again. "Mention this to Henry and I'll do it in front of the Lost Boys. I'm sure they wont mind... Some entertainment."

Lily nodded and sat back on the long and watched pan go to Henry

"Get some rest, We're going to save magic tomorrow night." He stated.

Henry nodded and laid his head down.

"Felix! Get over here!" Peter yelled.

"See to it that Lily has a good time." He grinned and started playing the pipes.

Lily heard the pipes and Felix came over to her grinning.

"No." She seethed.

He smirked. "Not optional." He said as he pulled her to her feet.

And twirled her around and was behind her hold her by the waist.

"Pan wants you to have fun" he whispered into her ear.

She frowned. "I-I want to go-" She cut herself off, remembering what Peter had told her.

Felix twirled her around again. "What was that?"

Lily sighed. "Nothing" she replied as she saw all the lost boys dancing and doing flips everywhere and pan was playing the pipe.

Felix smirked. "It didn't sound like nothing." He stated.

"It doesn't matter..." lily said quietly. After a few moments the music was getting stronger, like it was hypnotizing her.

Felix pulled her closer. "We'll see." He whispered.

Lily closed her eyes for a moment.

And that's when she blacked out. Felix dropped her in shock and Pan put his pipes away (sounds so wrong ;P) and ran over.

"What happened?!" He demanded.

Felix frowned. "I-I don't know... We were dancing and she just... She just fainted!"

"Interesting..." Pan smirked. "What were you two talking about?"

Felix sighed. "She wanted to leave."

Anger flashed in Peter's eyes for a second. "Well, she almost said she wanted to." Felix added, knowing what would happen if he angered him.

His scars weren't just there for show, Peter put them there as a reminder. Every Lost Boy has a mark, on their legs, arms, stomach or back.

But his just happened to be on his face.

Peter nodded. "She's home sick." He grinned.

Lily woke slowly, her eyes fluttering as she realized where she was. The tree house.

"Took you long enough." Peter hissed.

She could sense the anger in his tone. What did she do? "Wh-what happened?"

"You passed out."

She frowned. "Can I go back now...? I feel fine."

Peter shook his head, his face expressionless. "The party is over."

She sighed deeply. "Th-then... May I please go to sleep" She asked in tired tone but also a little worried.

Peter noticed and chuckled. "No. The night is still young... We've got the whole night ahead of us."

Lily's eyes widened. She got off the bed, and stood up.

Peter raised an eyebrow at her and grinned. "What's wrong, princess?" He asked, with a mocking tone.

"What are playing at, Pan?" she asked as she mocked him by raising her eyebrow.

Peter appeared behind her. "I think you're about to find out."

he tensed. "N-n-no. Please!" She stuttered.

Peter started to rub her arms giving her goosebumps.

Lily started shaking as his right arm moved to her neck and the other went to her waist and pulled her closer. "Be a good girl, Lily... Give me what I want... And

I might give you something you want."

"What do you want?" She asked in a shaky voice.

Pan smirked.

"I just want to dance." He said as he twirled Lily around so she was facing him. "Felix did. So now it's my turn."

Lily closed her eyes, refusing to look in his icy eyes.

Peter brushed her lips with his thumb. "Open your eyes," He whispered.

Lily slowly opened her eyes to find herself in short booty dress.

Pan smirked at her priceless expression.

"W-what's this" She asked uncomfortably.

"I've traveled to many realms and in one particular, girls dress this way and I happen to like it." He replied as he put his hands around Lily's waist.

"I-I don't." She stated.

Peter smirked. "Too bad princess, now let's have some fun." He chuckled as he waved his hand and there was a table of bottles and pans pipe was playing.

He picked up a bottle of rum and took a sip.

And he waved his hand again and the table was gone. Pan grabbed lily.

"Open your mouth" He ordered as he pouring some into her mouth.

Lily squirmed and as soon as he let go, she spat it all out on the floor.

"What hell is wrong with you" lily hissed.

Peter raised an eyebrow and grabbed both of her wrists. "It'll help." He stated.

She glared at him. "With what?!"

"With what I may just do to you." He shoved the bottle over to lily and caught her at her weakest moment and poured the cold liquor down her throat.

Her eyes widened and she pushed him back. Mistake. He threw the bottle on the floor and it smashed into a million pieces.

He glared at her. "What have I told you" He hissed.

"I'm s-sorry!" She whimpered as his grip tightened.

"Good, now we can either do this the easy or the hard way" pan smirked at lily as he loosened his grip.

"D-do w-what?" She asked, fear clearly visible in those pale blue eyes of hers.


	18. Daddy?

**Chapter 18: Daddy?**

* * *

"Drink with me, love." Peter purred.

"I-I d-don't drink..." She stated.

Peter laughed. "W-what?" She snapped.

He sighed. "You're father's a pirate and you don't drink? He's going to be so disappointed in you."

Lily's eyes swelled up at the mention of her father and she bolted for the door.

But Pan got the best of her and grabbed her by the hair and threw her down.

She yelped. "I guess we're going to have to do this the had way." He hissed.

He picked her back up and he got out his pipe and started playing.

Lily started to dance her legs burning from the pain of her fall. "Stop! P-please!"

The music was hypnotizing her.

Pan let go of the pipe but it was still playing in mid air.

He came behind Lily and starting to dance with her and he put his hands around her waist and moved her body with his.

As time went by, Peter started to lose his concentration on the pipe and it stopped playing.

Lily's knees almost gave out from all the dancing. She looked up at pan who just smirked.

"Time for bed, princess" He said as he took off his shirt and climbed into the big plushy bed on the other side of the tree house.

Lily's head was spinning and the first thing she did was run outside.

She had to get away, voices, she could hear people talking. Lost Boys perhaps?

No. They were adults.

She ran towards them and almost fell over at the sight. It was her father and- "Is that?"

"Lily!" Hook gripped on the cage he was in and gaped at her. "You're okay!"

She ran over to him. "I-is it really you?"

"Lily." Neal whispered, gazing at her. "I-I'm sorry, do I know you?" She asked.

He nodded slowly. "I'm Baelfire. You were really young, but it was me who gave you to the Darlings, when my father took you away from your own."

Lily looked closer into Baelfire's eyes and instantly had a flash back.

_A teenager, Bae, was holding a toddler version of herself._

"Bae?"

He nodded. "Lily... How did you escape?"

"She didn't." A familiar, and angry voice seethed from behind her.

Lily turned around and her eyes widened, she stood there frozen and her heart was now racing.

"Leave her alone!" Hook hissed.

Peter ignored him and walked over to her slowly. "Did you really think you could just run off like that?" He demanded, in a low dangerous whisper.

Lily was heavily breathing and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again, I just needed some air" She whimpered in shaky tone.

He chuckled darkly, though he wasn't even a little bit amused. "Some air?" He repeated. "Is that the best you can come up with?" He hissed.

Lily was now speechless and backed away from pan but he just kept getting closer and closer until he grabbed her by the hair.

"Do you know what's going to happen now" pan said sternly as he looked at Killian and Neal.

Lily whimpered.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Hook spat.

Peter smirked. "Oh, I'm going to do much more than that, aren't I, Lily?"

Lily was still frozen.

"Daddy I'm sorry" she whispered.

Pan just grinned as he held on to lily tighter.

"Any last words, pirate?" pan said as he kissed her neck.

"No!" She struggled, "Please! I-I'll do whatever you want, just please don't hurt them!"

"I wasn't talking about them." He laughed as he threw her down.

She curled up on the ground and started sobbing uncontrollably. "L-let them go... I'm begging you." She sobbed.

" I would shut the fuck up if I were you" pan said as as he grabbed lily again. "And Killian, your little girl, she's pretty little thing isn't she?" He taunted as he wrapped his hands around Lily's lower waist.

"If you dare harm her, I'll-!"

Peter cut him off, slapping Lily hard on the face. "You'll what? There's nothing you can do... and you know it."

"Please..." She whispered. "I-I promise I'll do wh-whatever you want!" She cried.

Pan raised his eyebrows and looked over at hook and Neal and smirked.

"I'll deal with you two later" pan said as he grabbed lily and they both disappeared.

They were back in the tree house.

Lily collapsed on the floor and sobbed loudly.

Pan walked over to her and grabbed her by the hair.

"We're going to play a little game" pan hissed as he threw lily down. "Felix! Get over here"

She yelped and her voice caught in her throat as she tried to protest. "Now, you can start by taking of that pretty little dress of yours."

Her eyes widened in utter terror.

She yelped and her voice caught in her throat as she tried to protest. "Now, you can start by taking of that pretty little dress of yours."  
Her eyes widened in utter terror.

Lily shook her head and tried to make a run for it but Felix caught her

"Now, now, princess." Peter purred. "You promised to do whatever I ask."

"Then why is he here" lily said coldly

Peter grinned. "He's going to make sure you don't run off again." He stated.

"I promise... I-I won't do it again." She whimpered.

Peter walked over to her as Felix held her arms behind her back. "I know. Because, if you even think about leaving, your father will pay the price. Got it?"

Lily nodded and kept her head down

"Good." He smirked. "Now, that dress. Off with it." He ordered.

Lily trembled in Felix's arms and glared at Peter. "I-It's going to be difficult, seeing as my arms are being held by thuggy here!"

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Thuggy?" He gave her the 'are you serious face' and chuckled darkly.

Peter nodded at Felix who let Lily go. Peter grabbed her chin. "Now... Do as you're told."

Lily didn't move. "I'm not doing anything until he leaves." She hissed, pointing at Felix.

Peter laughed. "Felix isn't going anywhere." He told her. "He's going to join us, ain't that right, Felix?"

"What!?" She yelled. "NO!"

Felix raised his eyebrows and walked closer to lily backing her into a wall.

"Why ever not, girl?" He purred.

Lily gasped as his hand stroked her face.

He then grabbed her and held her by the waist and his hands started to wonder.

"Felix." Peter warned, stopping him. "Lily needs to learn to do things on her own."

Felix smirked slightly and gave her some space. "Now, then. Take. Of. Your. Dress." Peter ordered her.

Lily shook her head

Peter raised an eyebrow again. "No?"

Before lily could respond pan snapped his fingers and Felix grabbed her by the dress. Making lily gasp and struggle.

Peter raised an eyebrow again. "No?"

"Let me go" lily said harshly as she struggled against Felix.

He laughed at her. "Should've done what you're told." He stated.

Pan was now behind lily and Felix was in front of her and now they were tearing her dress. Lily was terrified

She sobbed loudly and yelled for them to stop. "Please!"

Pan grinned and threw lily towards the bed and he and Felix tackled a now dress less lily.

"Get off me!" Lily yelled.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Peter growled. "Felix get under the bed."

He clicked his fingers and their clothes were back on.

He opened the door. "What?!"

Robbie walked in looking anxious

Lily sat up from the bed, "R-Robbie?" She breathed.


	19. We should Punish Her

**Chapter 19: We Should Punish her**

* * *

He ran towards her, but Peter stopped him.

"Get out."

"What were doing to her?" Robbie said in an aggressive tone

"I said get out!" Peter hissed.

Lily bit her lip. Robbie raised an eyebrow. "If you lay a finger on her, I'll kill you!" Robbie threatened.

"You think you can beat me, Robbie?" Peter scoffed. "Nah. I've got a better idea."

Robbie shifted his feet, worried. "What?"

"You can watch." He smirked.

Lily's eyes widened in shock. "No!"

"Come on out, Felix" Pan yelled as he grabbed Robbie.

Felix appeared and pushed Lily down.

Peter held Robbie and he snapped his fingers.

Lily's garments disappeared.

"Stop it!" Robbie yelled as Felix trapped Lily between his arms.

He grinned as he grabbed her waist and kissed her neck roughly.

Peter held Robbie's arms behind his back, restraining him. "You see, Robbie, Lily belongs to me, now. So, if you try to take her away from me, she's the one who gets punished, understand!?"

Lily looked at Robbie with sad eyes and Robbie glared at Felix. "No. I don't. Because I will do whatever it takes to get her away from you!" Robbie vowed.

Peter grinned enthusiastically, "I do love a challenge." He stated. "Felix! Get over here!"

Felix obeyed and took hold of Robbie as Pan walked over to the bed.

He smirked down at Lily. "My turn." Her eyes widened and so did Robbie's.

Pan attacked Lily's bra and ripped it off, climbing on top of her to bite her beasts and rip off her underwear.

She cried out in pain as he bit and he slapped her. "Hush, Princess... You'll upset Robbie."He teased.

Her cheek was burning from where he hurt her.

She glanced over at her long lost friend and mouthed. "I'm sorry."

His eyes widened. "Lily! It's not your fault!" He reminded her. "It's his!"

Peter chuckled darkly. "No, I'm afraid it is her fault, my boy." He stated. "She ran away."

Lily's eyes sparkled with fresh tears as the demon straddling her caressed her cheek. "Please just let him go... I-I'll do whatever you ask." She begged, gasping for air.

Peter laughed. "Whatever I ask?" He repeated. "And what might that be?"

"A-Anything..." She whimpered. "I-I'll do anything you want..."

"Felix, take Robbie back to camp." He ordered, without taking his eyes off of his little doll. "Then return."

His second in command nodded as he grabbed Robbie's shoulders and left the tree house.

Meanwhile, Peter started kissing Lily's neck. "Let's see how far you're willing to go... for _them_." Peter smirked.

Lily shivered against him as a tear fell down her cheek as she reached for his shirt.

When he noticed he laughed. "Good girl." He whispered.

She trembled as quiet sobs escaped her mouth.

Once the shirt was off Pan started to grope her breasts.

She yelped slightly in shock. "Please." She whispered.

Pan chuckled. "You said anything, princess." Lily shock her head violently.

"N-no d-!"

Peter slapped her. "I hate liars." He seethed.

She sobbed loudly. "I'm s-sorry!"

She flinched again, when his hand rose in the air.

But he didn't hit her that time, instead he stroked her cheek.

Just then Felix came in. "Your just in time for the fun" Peter stated, looking over at his most loyal Lost Boy.

Felix grinned and took off his shirt. Lily whimpered, trying a hard as she could not to cry out her protests.

Peter's hands started to wonder down her body.

Felix came over and grabbed her and put her in his lap as Peter appeared behind her.

His hands wondered down her body, his chest now against her back.

Lily shivered as Felix brushed his fingers around her inner thigh near her most intimate part.

"N-" She cut herself off, when Peter grabbed the back of her neck tightly in waning.

He turned to look at Felix. "She's been a very naughty girl, Felix." He stated.

"So I've heard." He grinned.

"And what do we do to naughty little girls on Neverland?"

"We punish them." Felix replied darkly as he tugged on Lily's nipple making her gasp.

Lily yelped out as Peter brutally thrusted his fingers inside of her. "P-p-please!" She sobbed, causing him to glare at the back of her head and tug sharply on her hair.

Felix roughly kissed her to make her quiet as his leader worked away his pants.

Much to Felix's surprise, Lily bit hard on his bottom lip.

Peter chuckled slightly. "I think we _should_ punish her, don't you Felix?" He sneered.

Felix nodded, his lip bleeding slightly, as he glared at her.

A naked muscular Pan leaned into Lily and slammed into her making her gasp and struggle.

"P-please st-stop!" Lily pleaded desperately. "I-I'm sorry I-I ran away... Just- p-please don't..."

Pan grinned and thrusted harder making Lily unintentionally moan.

"Please!" She screamed.

Peter slowed his pace and looked into her glassy eyes.

Before he could say anything, however, Lily closed them tightly.

When he came, he pulled out.

"Felix." Pan gestured to the curled up heap on the bed. "She's all yours." He grinned..

Peter rolled his eyes at her when she let out a weak whimper. "Pathetic." He hissed into her ear, causing her to shiver.

Lily's eyes widened as Felix grabbed her wrists and she began to kick and struggle everywhere.

"No. No! No!" She gasped for air.

Before Felix even had a chance of touching her, Lily punched him in the jaw.

Pan grabbed her roughly by the hair and held her, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"You are so dead after Felix is done with you!" He hissed. "No one attacks _my _Lost Boys!"

Felix climbed on her and didn't give her any warning as he deeply thrusted into her making her scream.

Felix wasn't as rough as Pan was. And Lily dreaded to think what the bloody demon had in store for her when his second in command would leave.

Once Felix had his fun with Lily, he got up from her and began to get dressed. Lily looked fragile and weak, and was breathing heavily. She glared at Pan.

"I hope your happy." She seethed.

Pan's eyes became dark with glaring daggers. 'I probably shouldn't have said that.'

He stormed over to her and grabbed and yanked her off the bed and pushed her to the floor.

"What was that, _whore_?" He seethed, his anger sending a frighting aura around the room.

She whimpered in response.

Felix watched with excitement. Nobody messed with Peter Pan and got away with it.

"Your a coward!" Lily hissed.

Pan kicked her in the stomach. And climbed on her and slapped her hard across the face.

"Do whatever you w-want t-to me... But it will always b-be the same, you'll always be a c-coward!" She yelled.

Peter was furious. No. Beyond that, he was practically fuming.

He grabbed her again and slammed her hard on the floor. "I'm not the one stuttering!" He stated, before hitting her again.

Everything became black for lily.

Pan stood up and saw that she was unconscious and all bruised up, her lips and face bleeding a bit.

"Fucking slut." Peter growled, kicking her one last time before he turned to Felix. "Get out." He ordered. "I'll deal with her when she wakes up."

Felix nodded.

"Peter Pan never fails" He said and left the tree house.

Pan smirked at Felix's remark as he walked over to the wounded Lily, grinning at his work, but wanted her looking nice... for later.

But before he used his magic on her, he grinned. He could show her off to the pirate and Henry's family. That gave him an idea.

Peter picked her up and placed her on the bed, tucking her in before he left the tree house.


End file.
